One of a Kind Love
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean and Roman had a love that was the one of a kind love, until Dean broke Roman's heart all those years ago in college. Dean comes upon a scene of an accident and goes to help. He realizes the only survivor is the one whose heart he broke. Will they both find love with each other again? Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope yall like this new one…kinda different but trying to still figure if I want this to be a multi chapter fic or just basically a fic of no more than three or four chapters. It depends on how this goes. So without further ado, enjoy!**

"Dr. Ambrose! Dr. Ambrose!" Bayley yelled as she ran down the hallway to catch up to the young doctor. "I need to ask you a question!"

Bayley, a bubbly young intern for a nursing position, has just started working with him for the past month. Very energetic and always positive, Dean basically "hired" her because of how she is with the patients. They always seem to be calm and relaxed when she is there, which is a huge help to him when he has to things he isnt' to fond of.

"Shoot Bayley, what's up?" He asked as he stops but doesn't look up at her, he is looking at his chart for the patient that he is just seen and is double checking to see if he missed anything of importance. That is his thing he does. Always checks and rechecks over and over the charts to make sure that whatever the patients he sees, gets the best care he can give them. You see, Dean isn't just a doctor, he is a people doctor that specializes in the heart and lungs. Ever since he was young, he was always fascinated with how the human body worked, especially the heart and the lungs. To him, those two are the most important organs in the body. So, anytime a patient has either heart troubles or lung problems, he checks over everything on those two to make sure nothing gets missed. Because of him being this through, he hasn't lost one patient in the 15 years he has been doing this. A rarity among doctors.

And because of his success rate, he and his partner decided to open their own doctor's office, a clinic if you will, Ambrose Asylum. He figured it would be a good joke that many patients did, in fact, find funny since they knew it really wasn't a REAL asylum.

"I was just…" Bayley started, trying to catch her breath, "I just wanted to see if I could possibly have this Friday off?"

Dean looks up at Bayley, who is still a bit winded, and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on on Friday? We have a full schedule that day."

"I know, and I have already asked Dana if she would work for me and I would work for her the following Saturday. My parents are coming into town and I would like to be able to visit them if that is possible."

By this time, Dean puts the chart to his chest and crosses his arms over it and thinks a bit. Bayley hasn't asked for any time off or asked to change days since she started working for him. He smiles softly, "yeah, that will be okay as long as your shift is covered by Dana. We have a full day and she has to be here, otherwise, you will be called in if she doesn't show up, okay?"

Bayley squeals and hugs Dean before realizes that is was impersonal. "Sorry, but thank you Dr. Ambrose! Ill make sure she shows up or Ill give her the old knuckle sammich in the nose!"

Dean laughs as Bayley skips away. He really did like her as a sister, but man, she can be a bit much at times, but Dean wouldn't change it for the world. He chuckles to himself as he heads to his office.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, are we all still on tonight?" Dean asked Seth, who is his partner at work. They have known each other since college and have always gotten along. They did try dating when they first met, but realize that they were just better off as friends.

"As far as I know, Randy and I don't have any plans until later on so its still a go." Seth and Randy started dating after him and Dean called it off. Randy is a successful CEO banker who is two years older than Seth. They all were college roomates with Randy graduating a year earlier. Randy and Dean didn't quite hit it off at first, but than after a while, both realize that they both had more in common and that they both loved Seth, (for different reasons of course), and decided it was better to be friends than jackasses to each other. Since then, Dean would always come over on Sundays to watch sports and BBQ. But tonight, they were all three going to out to a sports bar that was new in town.

"Okay, first off, eww on you and Randy's plans tonight, I'd like to keep my food down thank you very much! And Secondly, what time should I be ready?"

Seth laughs as Dean crinkles his nose up a bit at the thought of him and Randy. He always knew how to get to him on that.

"Well, the games starts at 7, so maybe 6:30 be okay?" he asked as he takes off his doctors jacket and hangs it up on the hook by the door.

Dean sits down and finishes up the paperwork for the day since he just got finish seeing his last patient for the day. "Yeah, it should be okay. I'm pretty much done for the day so that will give me about an hour to get home and get cleaned up and ready to go."

"Good, I'll text Randy and let him know and then I will text you when we head your way to pick up, sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great! Hope they serve pineapple dipped chicken wings!"

This time, it was Seth that crinkled HIS nose. "Okay, that is seriously gross and you say I'M bad!?"

Dean looks up and sees Seth's face and starts to laugh, "Yeah, but at least I am not talking about fucking it in every damn direction! Sheesh, you guys fuck like rabbits, it's a wonder you can still walk straight and not bow legged like you rode a bull!"

"Well…."

"Don't you EVEN finish that sentence Rollins! You know damn well what I meant!"

Seth laughs hard as he opens the door, "Okay, fine, but you missing out buddy, you haven't been laid since college, I feel for your dick dude…its got to feel lonely with just Mary Jane and her four sisters!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, but there is nobody that catches my eyes right now." Dean responded, "By the way, fuck you dude..leave me dick alone! By seriously, hasn't been anyone that makes him swoon."

Seth then closes the door and walks over to Dean and puts his hand on his shoulder, making Dean sighs as he puts the pen down. "You miss him, don't you?"

Dean laughs humorlessly as he looks up at Seth. "No-"

"Dean, don't lie to me, you miss him, don't you?"

Dean looks down and closes his eyes, he thinks about him every day, wondering why they couldn't make it as a couple. They were so in love that they were talking marriage after they got their careers going after college. But things went from good to bad that they never spoke to each other once Dean broke it off with him.

"Every fucking day Seth, every fucking day I miss him. Every time I think I could move on from him, he fucking sneaks back into my head. Every time I think I could maybe try dating again, he sneaks into my fucking head. Like the universe is laughing at me for what went down between us. I often wonder if he even thinks about me like I think about him. If he even knows I still exist to him. It kills me to think that maybe he is married and has a family he always wanted but that I couldn't give him. If he could ever forgive me for the betrayal, the hurt but I love him still Seth, you know? I never stopped loving him no matter what I did to him. He didn't deserve the hurt, he had such a good heart, but I will never forget the pain and heartache I saw in his eyes."

Seth sighs as he pulls a chair up to Dean and puts his arm around him to comfort him. Seth was there the night Dean showed up at his apartment he shared with Randy in tears. He told him what he did so that if he wanted to bail on him, he could, after all, Seth was his friend too, not just Dean's. But instead, he pulled him inside and they stayed up that night talking and assuring him that no matter what, he would always be their friend. He wasn't gonna pick sides cause he knew one day they would meet up again and work their problems out. He knows deep down, they belong together. But he told Dean that if it was meant to happen again, it will.

"Dean, he loves you, he will always love you no matter how hurt he was. So much time has passed that I don't think there is much to forgive anymore. Just got to let that pass and be blessed that you are still here and doing what you love to do. If he is meant to be back in your life Dean, he will be. But at the same time, you can't keep yourself from being happy either."

"But Seth, I cheated on him! He caught me and Sami in bed together on the same night he was gonna propose to me! How the hell can I let that go? Huh? You know this Seth, its not something that I get over or passed. He was my world Seth, he was the reason I wanted to be a doctor. He taught me how to love and how to care for people the way he did. Now, he is some hot shot lawyer who is the total opposite of what he was in high school and college! Instead of helping people with problems, he literally puts them away no matter how light the charges are. It's like I turned him into a bitter man and that kills me inside. Not what I ever wanted for him."

Seth pulls Dean into his chest as he starts to sob. This is the first time in years they have talked about what happened and it seems like it weighs so much on his mind more now than it did. Dean feels like he will never be happy and Seth knows that it will take Dean's former lover to bring him back. But that is only if it was meant to be.

"Hey Dean, its okay, I promise, okay?" he says as he rubs his back to calm him down.

Dean pulls away and wipes his eyes on his coat. He sniffles but Seth lets him be for a bit. He then puts his hand on his neck and pulls him near him again. "Its okay Dean, I'm here for ya as well as Randy. So, lets get out of here and get home to get ready to try out that new sports bar, okay?"

Dean smiles weakly, silencing thanking him for being there for him. Seth smiles back. He then gets up and puts the chair back and heads to the door. "Ill see you in a about an hour, okay?"

Dean nods as Seth leaves. Dean then opens his front drawer and pulls out the pic he has of him and the man whose heart he broke all those years ago. It's the one picture of both of them wearing Santa hats and laughing like nothing could touch them. They were so in love. He gently glides his finger over his face and softly whispers, "I'm sorry baby, so so sorry that I broke your heart, I just wish I could see you again and tell you just how sorry I really am."

He then brings the picture to his lips and place a gentle kiss on his face and the places it back in the drawer before getting ready to leave for the night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Seth, I am going to go ahead and drive to the sports bar and just meet you there, okay?_

Dean got ready early and instead of waiting around for them, he decided to just drive there himself so that they could get a good table. So he sent Seth a text.

 _Okay Dean, that would be okay, see you there in a few._

Dean read the text, sent Seth one that said 'okay cool' and then put his phone in his pockets, headed out the door and to the new sports bar.

About 10 minutes into the drive, he comes upon an accident site with about four cop cars and a fire truck, but no ambulance just yet, meaning it had to just happened in the last few minutes.

"Hey sir, road is blocked off for about an hour, you may have to find another route to take." The officer said as he came up to the window.

"Is anyone hurt? I am a doctor so maybe I can be of service until the paramedics gets here. " Dean said as he pulls out his doctor's badge.

"Yes Doctor. Two fatalites and one that is barely hanging on. Seems like it was a drunk driver that crashed into two cars before he himself hit a tree. Come on."

Dean gets out and follows the officer to the scene with his doctor's bag in tow. The officer wasn't kidding either. A red car was literally wrapped around the tree on the driver side, white sheet covered the person in that car, no way that person could have survived that. Then two other cars, a black sports car and a beige van have basically hit head on, like they were trying to avoid each other and ended up hitting each other instead. The person in the van had a sheet over them, so he knew they were dead, but he person in the black sports car was laying on the ground by they side of the road, barely hanging on. There was two other witnesses that was trying to keep the person awake.

"Okay guys, have a doctor here that can help until the ambulance gets here. Let him have some room." The officer instructed the other two. One held his head as the other held his hand.

"Let's see what or who we have here." Dean said as he bends down with his bag on the side of him. He opens the bag up and gets out his stethoscope to listen to the person's heart. When he turns to look at the person who was laying there, he literally froze on sight.

 _No….it can't be…no…no…_

There, was the man whose heart he broke all those years ago….it was Roman…..

 **A/N: annnnnnnnnnnd there is the start of the new story. Again, depending how on this goes, it will either be a multi chapter or a story with no more than three or four chapters. Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind words for this new story. I still haven't decided if its gonna be a short story or a multi chapter yet. I do have a lot of ideas of how this may play out. So please bare with me on this. But I am happy that ya'll are enjoying it.**

 **This chapter will be a bit intense and heavy. Hope ya enjoy.**

Seth and Randy showed up to the hospital two hours later after Dean texted them that he had to help with an accident and had to go with the paramedics to help with the surviving victim. He asked if one of them could come by the area he was at and retrieved his car and bring it to the hospital. Seth texted back that it was taken care of.

"Hey Dean!" Seth said as he and Randy walked to the waiting area where Dean was talking to the nurse who was taking care of Roman. He hasn't told them who it was yet. "Is everything okay with the person you had to help with earlier?"

Dean thanks the nurse for the update and then turns around and faces both Seth and Randy. "I don't know yet. The nurse was just telling me that he was lucky that I was there when I was. He lost a lot of blood as well as neck and back injury. They are running tests now to see how much damage there really is." He started tapping his collarbone with his fingers, a sign that he is nervous, before he finished. "They have him in a medical induced coma right now. They want to make sure that he also doesn't have any kind of head injuries either."

"Damn dude.." Randy piped up. "I hope he pulls through. Has his family been contacted?"

"Not yet. They haven't went through his stuff yet for ID so I was gonna talk to Chris about that." Referring to Doctor Jericho. One of the best doctors in the tri state area. Dean learned a lot from him when he was in college taking some of his medical classes. Chris and Dean became pretty good friends during his bad time with Roman breaking up with him. Him and Seth were basically his anchor. Both knew about his past but Chris didn't know what Roman looked like….until now. But Dean hadn't told him who it is yet.

"Well I hope Chris can help. He needs his family." Seth said sympathically. "We brought your car. Ready to head home. I know you have to be tired."

"Nah, I am gonna wait here and talk to Chris. I also want to know how the tests came out and if the guy is gonna make it. I would hate for him to be alone right now." He really didn't want to leave Roman this time. He wants to make sure he was gonna make it. _He has to make it…he just has to._ He thinks as he finishes his conversation with Seth.

"You sure bro?" he asked as he puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiles weakly to both Seth and Randy and nods, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call you after while. I am also gonna call in Dr. Tyler to cover for me tomorrow since I am not quite sure how long this will take."

"Dean…no….really?" Seth whines as Randy snickers. "Can we call in Dr. Styles instead?"

"No…I am not gonna have Bayley call me to tell me Styles is rhyming to the patients again about him being the best. And what's wrong with Tyler?"

Seth slivers his eyes as Dean chuckles cause he knows EXACTLY why. "Asshole..you know why. I don't like him wearing those damn fur outfits. Its distracting to the patients and the staff. He dresses like he came out of hibernation."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Seth's face. "Sorry bro, when you call in, you can call in Styles, I'll call in Tyler."

"Fine, but if he wears those god awful uggos, Im kicking his ass!"

"Duly noted. Now, go on and get some rest. Thanks for bringing my car by the way."

"No problem. Randy and I are sorry that this evening didn't happen. Maybe next week or this coming Sunday?"

"Sure, we will get together soon. Goodnight guys." He said as he shakes hands with both of them before they headed out, leaving Dean standing there, waiting for Jericho to come out and talk to him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, Chris Jericho came out and looked for Dean, who was talking to the nurse from earlier. He walks over there and clears his throat.

"Hey Chris," he said as he nods to the nurse that it was okay. "What do you got for me?"

"Well, he's lucky that he wore his seatbelt. His ribs are bruised but not broken. His neck and back are strained from the hit, but nothing life threatening. He does have a broken left arm from the collision and a broken leg as well. Again, it could have been a lot worse if he didn't."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, that is until Chris spoke up again. "But, his head injury was a little worse than we thought. He have to keep him sedated in a coma for at least a week."

Dean looked at him wide eyed. "What about his head. The CT scan showed that there wasn't an injury. Just a small knot at the stem of his neck."

"Well, we went ahead and did an MRI to double check in cases like these. And well, it showed the swelling a bit at the back of his head on his brain. We had to drain the fluid some to relieve the pressure."

Dean was floored. He hadn't realized how bad it all was. He had to make sure he was okay. "Will he be okay though Chris? Tell me Doctor to Doctor."

Jericho sighs as he handed him the chart. Dean takes it as he looks down at it. "Honestly, it is gonna be touch and go for the first 72 hours. We have to keep an eye on the swelling of the brain to make sure that it will be going down. If not, he will have to have surgery to lessen the pressure more. It's risky because of all the other injuries he sustained."

Dean rubs his forehead as he scans Roman's record. He spots something that Chris needed to know. "Figures, but Jericho, he can't have penicillin at all. It says right here to start giving it to him."

"Why not Dean? We have to keep the infection down."

"Chris, has he already had it?"

"Not yet, we are just not getting him stabilized, but Dean, he needs-"

"No, Chris, I know him, I wasn't gonna tell you, but that's Roman and he's allergic to penicillin, don't give him that, it will kill him."

Chris looks at him in shocked, "Wait, you telling me you know the patient and its Roman? THE Roman?" Chris was trying to grasp the concept around his head that the man Dean saved was his ex.

Dean shakes his head, "Yeah…it's the Roman. Please, change the meds Chris. And can I see him please? I know I'm a doctor that doesn't need permission, but this is a conflict of interest on my part and I need to see him to make sure he is okay." His eyes pleads with him to say yes.

"I don't know Dean. You know the patient, and as you said, it's a conflict of interest."

"Yes, I know, but there are some medical information I do know about him and I can make sure that he isn't given anything he can't have. Also, I need to see him Chris. I haven't seen him for 15 years other than earlier today with the paramedics….please" Chris knows Dean isn't the begging kind, so he sighs as he puts his arm around Dean and nods.

"Yeah, you can, but Dean, just don't push it, okay? Let him wake up when he is ready to. Don't force him," he said softly as he takes Dean to where Roman's room was. Chris also had to let the nurse know not to give Roman what he was allergic to.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean had been sitting in the chair next to Roman for the past two hours. He called Tyler to cover for him for the next three days and Tyler jumped at the chance to do it. He told Dean that he wanted to do it to annoy Seth and Dean chuckled a bit. But nevertheless, he agreed and hung up. Then he looked back up at the man laying there. He couldn't believe he was looking at the one man who had his heart. Roman….Roman, who was hooked up to all kinds of machines to help him breathe and sleep. Machines that Dean was all too familiar with. Roman was laying there like he was just sleeping for the day. Except for tubes coming out of his mouth and IV's out of each arm. His head is wrapped up from them having to drain the fluid from the back. There is a tube that is taped to keep it from building up. He gently grabs Roman's hand and placed it into his own. First time he felt Roman in 15 years…15 years…he brings his hand up to Dean's lips and softly places a kiss on it as he continue to hold it to his face. He didn't think he'd ever had this chance again.

"I'm so sorry Roman…" he says as he tries to not break down in tears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I broke your heart into a million pieces. I'm so sorry that I fucked up what we had. I'm so so sorry Roman. I never meant for Sami and I to sleep together that night. I don't know why it happened honestly. I'm not gonna lie and say we were drunk because that wasn't the case. Trust me, it wasn't anything you did either. It just happened and if it was something I could take back in a heartbeat, I would. I just know that I lived with that regret for the last 15 years. The pain in your eyes was something I never ever wanted to see again. I hope and pray that you will forgive me Roman. I still love you after all these years. I never stopped loving you either. You were the reason I became a doctor. You are the reason I opened my own practice. You are the reason I am who I am today. Please Roman, don't leave. I', not ready to let you go again. I need you here Roman. I know you probably still hate my guts for what happened, but please, you need to pull through." By this time, Dean is in tears. 15 years of burden he's been holding on to came crashing down. He knows that Roman won't remember this conversation, but he hopes that he has at least heard his voice. That his voice would be the reason he comes back. The reason he wakes up. But he also remember's that Chris told him not to push Roman either. He needs to heal, especially with his brain injury.

"I remember high school when we first met, you were this big time football player and I was the nerd who loved science. You needed me to tutor you to pass chemistry and I needed you to help me pass PE of all things." He lightly chuckles at the memory. "Who knew how much in common we really had. And I don't regret meeting you either. Best day of my life actually. Couldn't believe a jock like you was friends with a science geek like me."

He sighs as he continues on while looking at Roman, who was still looking like he was still sleeping.

"It must have been fate that brought us together, or I'd like to think so. Me being on that road at the exact moment of the accident. And you being the only survivor of the crash. While I am sad that the other ones passed away, I am grateful that you survived. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it was you that died. I would like to think that there is a reason that it was me that saved you Roman. Maybe this was suppose to happen. I'm not saying I'm forgiven by any means, but I truly believe that maybe…just maybe this is my second chance to make it up to you. I don't know. I just know that I still love you Roman. I always have and always will, so please, keep fighting to live Roman. Please…."

Dean kisses that hand again and gives it a gently squeeze. He gets up and leans down. With his other hand, he gently strokes his hair as he places a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then whispers to into his ear…"I love you Roman, even if you don't love me anymore. Know that I am right here beside you and I am not going anywhere this time." He places another kiss on his cheek before sitting back down with Roman's hand still in his hands.

After about 10 minutes, Dean's phone viberates and when he pulls it out, he sees that its Seth.

 _How is it going with the patient?_

 **Good so far. But injuries were worse that they thought.**

 _How bad?_

 **Bruised ribs, neck and back are strained and possible brain injury. Fluid buildup.**

 _Damn. Im assuming they have him induced in a coma to help with the swelling and meds?_

 **Yeah, but Seth, I have to tell you something, I am just not sure how you will take this.**

 _Tell me, you know you can tell me anything_

Dean takes a deep breath as he text Seth the name of the man who broke his heart

 **Seth, the patient I saved was Roman**

After about 5 minutes, Seth texted back…

 _Tell me you are kidding Dean, it was really Roman?_

Dean sighs as he responded…

 **Yes, you can come down tomorrow to see for yourself if you don't believe me.**

 _No need, just keep me informed and I will talk to you tomorrow about all this. Just keep an eye on him and make sure he is taken care of._

 **Thanks Seth, will do**

 _Don't ruin this Dean. This may be the chance you have been looking for._

Dean reads the final text before putting it away. He didn't let Roman's hand go with is other hand. He didn't want to. He missed touching him. He missed him terribly.

Dean kisses his hand one more time before he lays his head down on the side of the bed and closes his eyes. He didn't get a chance to see the tears that was slowly coming down Roman's face.

 **A/N: and that's where it stops for now. Let me know what you think and do you think Roman heard everything Dean said? Do you think Roman will forgive Dean?**

 **Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love on this story. I am honestly surprised that it took off like it did. Thank you so much. Now, another intense chapter….hope ya'll enjoy!**

 _Six days later:_

Dean has not left Roman's room for the first three days he was here. He made sure that the meds he was given wouldn't hurt him, but at the same time, made sure that he got the care he needed. He talked to him everyday about their times together. He would hold his hand, caress his face, kiss his forehead where the bandage wasn't covering it. Dean literally thinks that his prayers have been answered. For 15 years he had wished for Roman to be with him, now that he is, so to speak, he doesn't want to let him go. But he just isn't sure how Roman is gonna react once he comes out of his coma and sees him. All he knows is that he still loves this man. The man that he hurt the most in this world. The man that has haunted his dreams for so long.

The second day Roman was there, Dean decided to make the phone call to Roman's parents. He wasn't sure how the would react to him calling, but he needed to let them know about Roman. So with Jericho's permission, he made the call.

 _Dean takes a deep breath and punches the number that was listed for Roman's parents. It's been so long since he talked to them, he wasn't sure how they would respond to him. But at the moment, it wasn't about him, it was about Roman, and how he needed his family right now. Once the number was in his phone, he hits send and waits for the ringing to happen._

" _Hello?" said the woman on the other end. Dean nearly froze when she picked up. He was secretly hoping to just leave a voicemail but there is no turning back now. He found his voice a few seconds later and responded._

" _Mrs. Reigns?" he said politely and professionally._

" _Yes, who is this?"_

" _This is Dean Ambrose ma'am…"_

" _Dean?"_

" _Yes ma'am.." he replied shakily, "Its me, Dean.."_

" _What the hell do you want?" she asked angrily. Dean didn't blame her one bit, but right now, he had a job to do. "Why the hell are you calling me?"_

" _Mrs. Reigns, I am calling about Roman-"_

" _Don't you DARE say his name after what you did to him! How dare you call me? I am hanging up-"_

" _Please, Roman is in the hospital in a coma! I am calling you so that you can come and see him and be with him. He needs his family!" He said all in one breath. He needed to get her here, didn't matter if she hated him right now, Roman needed his parents._

" _WHAT? Are you lying to me boy? You better be lying to me. There is nothing wrong with Roman!"_

" _Yes there is! Dr. Jericho is the one that has been watching him. He was involved in an accident that killed two other people. He was the only one that survived! He was brought in last night and found out that he has a brain injury among others." Dean was pacing back and forth, trying to keep his composure and to make sure that he kept calm._

" _Roman…please…tell me he is okay Dean…." she asked in a shaky voice. She was trying hard to keep it together, but from the sounds of it, she is headed for a breakdown._

" _He is stable, but critical right now. The first 72 hours are the most delicate. Dr. Jericho has been on top of it with him. He had to do surgery yesterday to relieve the fluid of the back of his brain. He has bruised ribs and sprains in his neck and back. He was very lucky he is alive, Ms. Reigns. He wore his seatbeat that saved his life. But right now, I am the only one that has been here with him so that he isn't alone. I am calling you so that you can come and stay with him. Both you and Mr. Reigns."_

" _Roman's father….he died a couple of years ago from a heart attack, so its just me. Dean, I can't lose my son. Please…" she begged. "Please…"_

" _I am so sorry Mrs. Reigns, I had no idea about your husband. He was a great man." he said as he fights back the tears of the two people he considered his parents._

" _Don't Dean. Don't even say your are sorry." she said . "You weren't there for him. Don't say you are sorry when you screwed up Roman's life years ago. I don't want to hear it. All I am gonna say is that I will be there tomorrow and then I want you gone again. Are we clear?"_

" _Sorry Mrs. Reigns, but you don't get to tell me what to do. Yes, I screwed up big time, I make no excuses for what I did. I live with that every fucking day for the last 15 years. I never stopped loving Roman despite of what I did. It was stupid on my part and I have paid for it for years. So, don't tell me I have to leave!"_

" _Fuck-" she started to say but Dean cut her off._

" _No! Fuck you ma'am. Seriously, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be alive! I saved him when I came upon the accident. I made sure they didn't give him penicillin that he is allergic too, so don't fucking tell me that I don't need to be here! I stayed with him all fucking night to make sure he wasn't alone. I am the one that wanted to call you and tell you about Roman's condition. You can hate me all you fucking want, but don't you DARE tell me I wasn't there for him! Maybe I wasn't for a long time, but I am here now and that is what matters. Thank your fucking stars that Roman didn't die before I got there!" Dean was furious now, how dare she made it about him and not about Roman? That was all he wanted to do, was at least let his mother know where her son is and how to help him. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going back to check on him and now that you know, you either show up or don't. The choice is yours!"_

 _Dean hung up before she could say anything else. He was irate and he needed to calm down. He went to see Roman's nurse to tell her he would be back in an hour, that he needed to get somethings done._

To say things between Dean and Roman's mom was tense was an understatement. She showed up the next day and saw Roman. Then seen Dean standing by Roman's bedside talking to Jericho about Roman's condition. She came in and smiled at Jericho and nods to Dean. Dean then thanks Jericho and introduces him to Roman's mother. Then without saying anything to her, he turns around and left., leaving her with the Jericho with a sad expression on her face.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now its been a week and Roman has had some ups and downs. At one point, he almost didn't make it when the tube connected to his brain wasn't draining properly. It got clogged from the fluid in the tube. Machines went off and Dean ran into the room with Jericho and two nurses and saw Roman suffering a seizure as a result. It took 30 minutes for Roman to stop and for the machines to return to normal. Roman's mom was at the hotel taking a shower when this went down. Since then, she made sure that she had a room in the hospital's hotel next store so that she could be close. She thanked Jericho and Dean for saving him again. Jericho smiles and Dean just walked off. He didn't want her appreication. He was suffering silently just as badly as she was.

Now that there hasn't been anymore problems, Jericho told Mrs. Reigns that he would be removing the tube that was down his throat and also removing the tube from his head. MRI and CAT scans from the day before shows no signs of any more fluids building up, that the swelling in his brain was coming down more and more. She was happy that he was still with her. She couldn't deal with another loss.

"Okay ma'am, I need you to just hold his hand as I gently pull this out of his mouth. Okay?" Jericho asked gently as he stands at the head of his bed. "We are gonna see how well he breaths on his own. He is still sedated, but he isn't comatose like hes been all week.

She nods as he gently pulls the tube out. She watches with waited breath as the machine stayed quiet and waits for Roman to take his first breath in a week.

Seconds later, she does and the tears starts to fall as she watches his chest go up and down normally.

"Now, the tricky part, hold his head here as I remove this tube and sew him up with 7 stitches."

Again, she does as she is told as Jericho works his magic. After 30 minutes, Jericho is done and wraps his head to keep the infection out.

"Now that we have these two tubes out, it's a matter of time when he wakes up. It maybe anywhere from the next hour to the next couple of days. So don't worry if he doesn't wake up too quickly. He still has some healing to do, but as long as these machines stay where they are at, we should have no problems."

"Thank you doctor, so much." she said as she turns and gives Jericho a hug. "You truly are an angel."

Jericho chuckles and hugs her back. "It wasn't just me ma'am. If it wasn't for Dean, he wouldn't even be here. He is the angel, not me, I just simply helped the process along."

"Well, in any case, I still think you are as well." she said as she turns back around and takes Roman's hand into hers.

Jericho nods as he headed for the door to give them two some privacy. That is when he sees Dean standing outside the door watching the whole exchange.

"Guess you saw everything Dean?" he asked as he shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah Chris. Thank you. How is he doing?" he asked nervously.

"Holding his own for now. But he isn't out of the woods yet. He is doing great as far as breathing on his own and the brain injury is going down quite a bit, we just don't know how he is until he wakes up."

Dean continues to look in the room where Mrs. Reigns was sitting next to Roman's bed and holding his hand. "I figured it will take a bit before he wakes up. Glad to know he is doing good despite of everything."

Chris sees Dean's eyes starts to tear up some. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Listen, I know its none of my business, but trust me. You are the reason he is alive. And I am not talking about the injuries either."

Dean looks at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Chris sighs a bit, "Dean, you are a doctor yourself. You should know this. But I am almost bet you that Roman heard everything you said to him this week whether you want to admit that or not. You are the reason he pulled through."

"Why you say that? What aren't you telling me Chris?" he asked inpatiently.

"Dean, Roman shouldn't have survived that accident. There shouldn't have been any survivors. His injuries to his neck was far worse than what you actually know. And the brain injury should have killed him as well."

"But you said that CAT scan and MRI showed only fluid buildup. How could it have gotten any worse?"

Chris pulls out the chart that has the actual papers of the real injuries. Dean was shocked as to what he found. "Is this for real?"

"Yes Dean, Roman had a broken neck that I had to fixed by putting a rod in place of it. That is why you don't see the bandages or stitches on his back. He has a special wrap that helps keep it in place which is why there is no halo for his neck, but that he still has his neck brace as you can see. As for the brain, there was also blood in the brain but I managed to stop the bleeding but couldn't stop the fluid at the same time which is why there is a tube for it. That was the main reason for the medical induced coma. He wasn't gonna make it that first night, but with you there, it made my job easier. And he pulled through."

Dean walked over to the seating area and sat down. He couldn't believe just how close he was to losing Roman. He puts the chart down and puts is head in his hands and started rocking back and forth. Chris came over and knelt down in front of him. He puts both hands on his shoulders. "Hey, listen to me. He loves you Dean, plain and simple. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been here. He made it because of you. True love never dies, even if they don't like each other or hate each other for their actions, their hearts still beats for the one they love. And I chose to believe that his heart beats for you, whether you believe that or not. So don't give up Dean. He may lash out at you when he first sees you, but give it time my friend, okay?"

Dean looks up, red eyes and all and weakly smiles at Jericho. "Thank you…" he whispers as he sits back and Chris stands up. "Not sure how much I believe but thank you."

Chris smiles, "No thank yous, part of my job." he says as he reaches down for Roman's chart. "I am gonna head out to dinner for a bit, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I am gonna head out in a few myself and get some rest."

Chris nods as he heads out, leaving Dean by himself. He wipes his eyes and stands up and walks over to the door. He quietly opens it a bit and hears Roman's mom talking to Roman, who was still sedated.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am so happy Dean saved you baby. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I've lost your father and that damn near killed me, but I don't think I would make it if I lost you." tears falling as she kisses his hand. She then puts his hand on her cheek. "He loves you you know. He has been here since he saw you a week ago. Hasn't left your side when I am not here. He and I got into a huge fight and I haven't been able to apologize for how I acted towards him. Yes, he made a mistake, but I can see that it kills him to see you like this. Maybe it's a second chance to make it right by you. I don't know, mother's intution tells me that you still love him too. I know you told me time and time again how you wished you could have just stayed and talked to him and worked it out, but your stubborn pride prevented you from forgiving him. I know him hurting you made you bitter towards everyone but me and your father, but please, forgive him baby. You two have suffered enough. Time to let the hurt go and start loving again. Please…baby boy…please….let all that pain go…."

She closes her eyes and holds his hand tighter while Dean listens in and tears falls from eyes. He turned and left fast as he could before anyone sees him….the heartbreak and tears….

Roman then squeezes her hand, making her look up fast. Though he doesn't open his eyes, he barely whispers, "I still love him…." as tears falls down his face once more.

 **A/N: yep….left it here! *runs***

 **Let me know what you think!** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for the love you have shown to this story. I'm glad that its making ya'll emotional along with both Dean and Roman. That is my goal. To make ya'll feel what they are feeling. Again, another intense chapter, but don't worry, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel, just hang in there!**

The next day, Roman finally woke up from his accident. Even though he squeezed his mother's hand and said those four words, he went back to sleep again. But Roman's mother smiled as the tears flowed down her face. She knew that deep down inside, he heard both Dean and her. Hopefully he remembers what they both said to him. It is just a matter of time.

"Glad to see your eyes Roman," Jericho replied as he checked his pupils with the small flashlight. "We were kinda wondering if we would see you awake again."

Roman, who was sitting up with the neck brace still on, smiles weakly as his mother holds his hand. "Well," he said hoarsely," I didn't think I would wake up again. Thank you."

"Open as wide as you can please," Jericho chuckles as he now check the back of Roman's throat. "You're welcome, but it wasn't just me though." He said as he finishes up the checkup. "We have a pretty good staff here so…"

Jericho looks at Roman's mother, who nods and smiles herself, to see if its okay to mention Dean. "You also had a someone who was here with you for the first three days until your mother got here. In fact, that person contacted your mother to let her know about you. He is also the main reason you are still alive Roman. He is the one that deserves a thank you, even from me."

Roman looks at both Jericho and his mother in confusion. He clears his throat to speak up, "Who?" he asked as his mother squeezes his hand.

"I will let your mother tell you. Not my place to say at the moment," he said as he finishes writing on his chart before hanging it on the front of the bed. "But for now, I will leave you two alone while I make my other rounds. I will be back in a hour to check and make sure you are still improving, okay?"

Roman nods slowly as Jericho nods back and heads out the room, leaving both Roman and his mother alone.

"Tell me mom…" he says while still trying to find his voice. The neck brace makes it hard to talk, but he will make it work somehow.

"Baby, before I do, I just want you to know that I am so happy you are still here with me. I couldn't have bared losing you after losing your father two years ago. It was touch and go there for a few days." She said as he brings up Roman's hand and gently kisses the top of it before putting it to her face.

Roman fought tears that his mother gently wiped away before sitting back down, still holding on to his hand.

"As for the person who saved you and stayed by you was Dean…."

Roman's eyes grew wide and his breathing started going heavily, "No, not it was not him mom. Tell me you are lying!" he said as he started to raise his voice. His mother was trying to calm him down before the machines went off and doctors and nurses rushed in there.

"Roman, calm down, please…slow your breathing down some…I don't want people thinking you are having another seizure again, please…" she begged as Roman struggles to slow his breathing down a bit.

"Tell me you are lying mother," he gritted out. Dean. The man he gave his love and heart to. The man who cheated on him. The man who broke his heart. Than man that damn near killed him inside. "Please, tell me it wasn't him that was here." He begged as he struggles to keep from losing it.

"I wish I was baby, but he was the one that saved you that night too…."

"No…no…NO!" he yelled.."He did NOT save me mother, don't act like he did-"

"ROMAN JOSEPH REIGNS!" his mother yelled as he looked at her wide eyed. She rarely used his full name unless he was trouble. And he knew he was in trouble.

"Mom…" he whispered as he tried to find his voice again.

"No Roman, you listen to me and listen to me right now," she said in her 'I am not the one' voice, the tone he hated but knew she meant business. "If it wasn't for Dean, you wouldn't be here! He is the one that made sure you survived! He made sure you got the right meds because they almost gave you the one that would have killed you! He was the one that stayed with you the first 72 hours because it was a crucial time for you! He made sure that he called me to tell me that my only son damn near died! He made sure that he was there for you so you weren't alone until I came up! So don't you DARE say he didn't save you!"

Roman could see that his mother was fighting hard for tears to not fall as his did down his face. He closed his eyes cause he didn't want his mother to think the worse of him. He hated that Dean was the one that saved him. He loved that Dean was the one that saved him. He was so confused.

"Baby…" He mother finally said softly as she caressed his face, making his open his red eyes from the tears that were falling over and over again. "I know it was a shock that it was Dean. Trust me, I went off on him myself when he first called me, but baby, he and you have both carried this hurt for over 15 years. Don't you think it is time to let that hurt go? He has been suffering from his mistake for years. I can see it in his eyes now. He carries that burden everyday. You have been carrying that hate in your heart for a long time. Please, let that hate go…" She smiles weakly as she tries to smooth this over. "You even said you still loved him yesterday…"

He gulps down hard as he tries hard not to lose it. Despite everything, he did still loved Dean, deep down, he still loved him, but his heart is so afraid of letting him feel that again. "I…I don't remember saying that mom…" he said as he tries to wipe his face as he sniffles. "But I still hurt so much that I don't know if I can let it go. Dean was the one person in this world outside you and dad that I literally gave my heart to. That I trusted completely. That I loved wholeheartly. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That completely shattered my heart when I caught him with Sami. That made me put this wall up around anyone that I came in contact with."

"I know but Roman, you have been closed off for so long. You have denied yourself the happiness you deserve. You became this person that I did not know but still loved because you are my son. Maybe Dean saving your life is a sign of a second chance to be happy."

Roman closes his eyes and opens them again to look at his mom. His heart feeling heavy again. The feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dean and I got into it when he called me about you," his mother said. "I told him he had no right to you anymore, boy, did he let me have it. He stood up to me in a way I hadn't known for him to do. He told me that no matter what, he was gonna stay by your side until I got here. And he did too. He made sure you weren't alone when I wasn't here. He talked to you every chance he got." She continued as Roman listen carefully. "He's a doctor now, has his own practice and he owes that all to you."

"What? Dean is a doctor?" he asked in surprised. The last he knew, he was talking about it, but didn't know he actually persued it.

"Yeah, he is, and a very good one. You changed him Roman, no matter what you think, you changed him when you two broke up, with a good reason I might add, but I think that was the part in his life he knew he had to fix. So him finding you that night was a blessing."

"Wow…who knew Dean had that in him?" he said out loud but more to himself.

"Yeah, and you became a lawyer to hurt people Roman, and that isn't you."

"I know, I mean, I still wanted to be a lawyer, but more to help people, not to hurt." He said in shame knowing his mother was right. This wasn't him. But Dean changed him inside, he just doesn't know if he can be the guy he once was.

"I know you did, but you blamed Dean for so long for that too. Honestly, my hatred for him was right there. But after seeing him this past week with you, I can tell that no matter what happened, he still loves you and only you. And as your mother, even I can have a change of heart, slowly, but its starting."

"Mom…please don't-"

His mother held her other hand up and cut him off. "Roman, listen to me, yes, Dean screwed up, he knows that, he has to live with that for the rest of his life. But at the same time, you are punishing him still for something that you two never talked about. You always told me that if you would have just went back the next day after things cooled down, things would have been different. Now, here is your chance. Talk to him, yell at him, tell him you love him, tell him you hate him, something, but don't let this chance pass you by. Tell him how you feel. Something, but just don't ignore what you feel for him regardless of what it is. But just tell him."

Roman sighs as he tries to swallow, but his throat was hurting. "Water please?" he asked quietly.

His mother put the cup to his mouth and he started to sip drink some water to help his scratchy throat. After he swallows some, she puts the cup down, "Thanks mom, feels better."

"Well, that is what mom's do, take care of their children." She smiles as he clears his throat a bit more. "Now, Jericho is gonna be here in a few, I am gonna go get something to eat so I will be back in a little bit, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I should be.."

"Good, I'll be back in about an hour, so rest until then, okay?" Roman nods and she gets up and leans over and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "And if you see Dean, please talk to him?"

Roman looks up at his mother's pleading eyes, he sighs and smiles, "I can't promise anything, but I will try to talk to him. But don't get mad if it isn't what you think it will be."

"That's all I ask Roman, just hear him out, then let him hear you out. Talk to each other, ya'll have been running from this for too long and it's time to stop and let things heal."

"Okay.." was all he could say.

Roman's mother smiles and then turns and heads out the room, leaving Roman alone for the first time since he's been awake, leaving him with things he needed to think about regarding Dean. She is right, he needed to talk to him and let him know how he felt. He just hopes he doesn't completely loses it when he sees him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So everything is running smoothly for Roman Dean. He seems to be responding to simple tests at the moment. Hopefully, if he keeps improving day by day, he should be able to go home in a couple of weeks. I still need to keep an eye on his neck and head to make sure everything continues to heal the way it should, but so far, so good." Jericho had just got done checking on Roman for the second time that day. He was responding quite well to the simple mobile movements as well as eye movements. Next week he will check his neck to make sure the rod is still in place, but everything else is healing as it should.

"Thanks Chris, for everything. I owe you for this." He said as he looks at Roman's chart for the update Chris was talking about.

"You don't owe me anything, it's my job to make sure they live, not die on me. And besides, what good would it have done me if you did all the saving and I took the credit? DUH!" he says as he laughs out loud.

"Jerk!" Dean said as he playfully hits Chris on the shoulder.

"But seriously Dean, don't mention it, I am just glad he made it though. It was touch and go there for a bit."

Dean smiles as he hands the chart back over to Chris. "Think I should see him?"

"Wouldn't hurt, besides, his mother told me that she will be back later on, she wanted to let you two talk, so this is a good time." He said as he puts the chart up on Roman's door. "I am heading out to dinner for a bit, so call me if you need me, okay?"

Dean nods as Chris pats his back before heading out.

Dean then looks through Roman's door and see him sitting up with his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Roman hears the door open and opens his eyes, there, stood the man who he didn't think he'd see again after breaking his heart.

"Hi…" Dean said uncomfortably as he shuts the door behind him, but not moving.

"Hi" Roman says in his dead serious lawyer tone.

 **A/N: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND we leave this here. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the most emotional chapter yet. Hope you are still on for the ride!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the love so far…although seems like the interest is winding down a bit. Hope not, still some ways to go, but it all depends on yall. Anyways, as promised, here is the most emotional chapter of the story, hope I do it justice. Trigger warning ahead, so be warned.**

"How you feeling so far?" Dean asked, still not moving from the door. He still wasn't sure how this was gonna go, but hopefully, not as bad as it seems at the moment.

"Can't complain," Roman said, still in his lawyer tone. "I guess I have you to thank for saving my life, so thank you."

"I did what any person would have done, I am just glad that I was there that night," he replied, but rubbing his neck back and forth in the back, a habit he's has had for as long as he could remember.

"Yeah…" he said. The room was tense and awkward. Roman sees a man who broke his heart and Dean sees a man that he still loved despite of hurting him.

Both men just stared at each other, both trying to figure out what to say to the other. No doubt that 15 years of not seeing each other has pretty much made time stand still. Dean still wasn't sure if this was a good idea but doesn't want to back out. Roman, on the other hand, hasn't really changed his mood. He could still see the angry and hatred in those brown eyes.

"Roman…" Dean started to say.

"No, Dean, I don't want to hear it from you. Didn't want to hear it then, don't want to hear it now from you." Roman was deadset on hurting Dean just as bad as Dean hurt him. He knows he promised his mother he would hear Dean out, but seeing Dean brought back the hurt he didn't think was still there. He is gonna talk to Dean, but he just wanted to feel the same hurt he felt all those years ago.

Dean looks down, not sure of what to say now. Roman hated him. There is no love there for him anymore. His heart shattered in a million pieces all over again. Fighting back tears from falling, he turns around, his back to Roman, and puts his hand on the doorknob to open it up.

"Yeah, fucking leave, just like last time Dean…" Roman said with venom in his voice.

Dean, now with anger in his eyes, turns back around and looks dead at Roman, not moving from where he stands. "No, fuck you Roman. That would be you. YOU are the one that leaves and never comes back. So don't EVEN fucking put that shit on me! Yes, I fucking screwed up that night, yes, I know I hurt you to the point of you hating me. Yes, I fucking regret that night, but don't you DARE tell me I fucking leave when you fucking left that night and I never saw you again!"

Dean, breathing hard, clinched his fists so tightly that he could feel a little blood coming out from under the fingers. But, he never took his eyes off of Roman.

"Fuck you Dean, seriously, I loved you, gave my heart to you, and what the fuck did you do? You fucking broke my heart and shattered my love for you by sleeping with your best fucking friend! And why? Huh? Can you even answer me that? WHY DID YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME?" he screamed with tears coming down his face, 15 years of built up anger and frustration. 15 years of heartache that never went away. 15 years of still loving Dean but hating him at the same time. 15 years of not knowing why he didn't feel good enough that he had to be cheated on by the one man he loved enough to spend the rest of his life.

Dean, pacing back and forth, talking to himself after Roman asked him why. He really had no answer as to why other than maybe, in his mind, he was scared. But scared of what, he didn't know. He stopped for a moment and looked over at Roman, whose face was both anger and hurt all over again. _Fuck, that look again, the same look he had that night he caught me and Sami….that look he didn't want to ever see him again…_ Tears falling down again on both faces. But he didn't look away. If this had any chance to resolved, everything needed to be out in the open.

"I really don't know why Roman. I honestly don't. Maybe I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. Maybe I felt like I couldn't make you happy. Maybe I thought I felt something for Sami at the time. Maybe I was scared of spending the rest of my life with you at that moment. I really don't know why. All I know is that when you caught me and him in bed that night, I knew what a broken heart felt like. I knew at that moment, my world shattered. I knew at the moment, I was never gonna be happy again. And when you didn't come back, I knew…that you hated me with all of your being." Dean finally slumped down the wall in front of the door. He held his knee up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs like he was trying to protect what is left of himself. "Roman, I am so sorry. You have got to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you. You meant the world to me. I would have done anything for you. I know that you have hurt for so long. I am not gonna say I know how you feel because I don't. I have always hoped that one day you would forgive me, to tell me that you didn't hate me anymore. I am so sorry Roman, I still love you, please know that you never left my heart, even after all these years…everything I've accomplished has been because of you."

Roman, while listening to Dean, closed his eyes and let the tears fall and the crying start. He hasn't cried since he ran to his mother's house that night and cried in her arms. Since then, he has held that all in and made him into what he is today. He opens them back up and looks at Dean, who is now sitting on the floor in front of the door in a protective nature.

Roman rubs his eyes to try and dry off the tears that were still falling. "Dean, I have loved you for so long. You were the only one I loved and gave my heart to. That night, I was gonna ask you to marry me. I spent two weeks trying to plan how I was gonna do it. So I saved all my money for four months to buy the perfect engagement band. I even showed it to my mom and dad the day before. They were estatic. They were happy that I was gonna make you part of the family. They loved you. They were so excited to have a son in law they loved as their….their own." Roman started to stumbled a bit as he was trying to keep it together again. "When I saw you that night with Sami, my whole world fell apart. I didn't even know what I did. We rarely had an argument, never fought, always thought you were happy with me. I never felt so betrayed in my life. And…and when I saw you two, I knew…I knew my life would never be the same."

"Roman-"Dean tried to say.

"No, you fucking listen to me cause I aint through." Roman said in a deadly voice.

Dean stayed quiet and nods.

"I ran home, I ran home to tell my parents what I saw. What I came across. Why they were gonna have the son in law they were wanting so badly. I had to tell them that the one man I loved cheated on me with his best friend. I had to tell them that there wasn't gonna be a wedding that they saved up for. That they were gonna have their son with a family he was always told he was meant to have one day after college. And you want to know what the fuck I did that night? Huh?"

Dean, afraid to speak up at the moment, just nodded while holding himself tighter.

"I went into my bathroom and fucking took a razor blade and I fucking sliced both my wrist and the front of my neck." Roman said harshly knowing that Dean didn't know about this. Dean remembered seeing scars on his wrists but not his neck, but didn't really think anything of it at the time.

Dean's eyes grew wide, "Wha….? Roman, no…tell me you didn't…please…" he struggled to say as he started rocking back and forth a bit.

Roman, not changing his voice, spoke more, "Yes, Yes Dean, I tried to fucking kill myself that night. If it wasn't for my dad, who just happened to walked by the bathroom to check on me, looked in and saw blood all over the floor. He fucking ran in while screaming for my mom to call 911, trying to wrap towels to stop the bleeding. I barely made it that night. I barely survived after losing damn near a pint of blood. After that, I told myself that I was never gonna fall in love again and that everyone besides my parents were my enemies."

Dean unwraps himself and goes to put his head on the floor like he was in a bowing position. He was gonna lose it. He screamed a bit while letting his emotions out. He had no idea just how much Roman really suffered from his betrayal. The thought of him almost committing suicide was too much to bear.

"Oh my God Roman, I am so so so sorry!" He barely said, "I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!" He was just beside himself now. Dean got up and starting pacing and hitting his head over and over and over, while mumbling that he was stupid and that he doesn't deserve to live.

And for the first time….Roman's demeanor changed. All that anger changed in an instant to being worried and scared. Dean was losing it, and losing it badly in front of him. "Dean….please…Dean…calm down…" he pleaded.

Dean wasn't listening. Hearing Roman almost dying because of what he did just pretty much killed him inside. "No..no..no…you almost died because of me. You almost lost your life because of me." He laughed, but it was not the funny kind. It was the shameful laugh. "I don't deserve a second chance. Who am I kidding?" he mumbles to himself as Roman, who is now scared of what is happening in front of him. He knows Dean is heading for a meltdown….a bad one. He wanted Dean to feel pain, but this is too much for him.

Dean goes to the door, but not before hearing Roman's voice, "Dean, please don't go." He begs.

Dean, finally feeling all the hurt that Roman has felt all these years, finally speaks up, "You are right Roman. You are right that I don't deserve your love. I can't take back the hurt I've caused you. I can't take back that night, although I wish I could. I deserve your hate. I deserve your venom. I deserve it all. And now, you deserve to be free of me for good. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain that you felt that you had to try to end yours. I will never forgive myself for what I put you through. I thank you for what you have done for me even when you weren't here to see it. I owe my life to you, Roman. And now, it's time that that life be no more." And he rushed out the door while hearing Roman yell… "DEAN! NO!"

Roman then picks up the phone and calls Jericho as he fights back the tears that have been falling fast down his face.

" _Hello? Roman? Everything ok?"_

Struggling to find his voice, he speaks up, "No…no…please, find Dean! He ran out of here talking about his life is no more! Please, help!"

" _What? Okay, stay calmed, I know where to find him, only one place he goes when he gets like this, trust me, okay?"_

"Please, find him Jericho. I can't lose him again." Roman then told him the rest of the story of what went down between him and Dean.

" _I'll come get you and then we will find him Roman, just hold tight, okay buddy?"_

"K.." he whispers as Jericho hangs up and Roman begans to cry harder than he has in 15 years. He just hopes that they get there in time, wherever its at.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean is sitting on the ledge of the hospital's rooftop. He has only gone there a couple of times to think when things would get bad for him. But not tonight, tonight, he wants to end it. End all the pain he has caused Roman. All the suffering Roman went through. Never in a million years did he think Roman would have ever tried to kill himself. He always thought he was the strong one. Little did he know, that Dean was Roman's one big weakness.

"Dean…" Jericho whispers lightly, not scaring Dean as Dean just stood there.

"Go away Chris."

"No, please, don't do this."

"No Chris. I have to. This just isn't meant to be."

"Dean, please, you have your friends to think about, your clinic, your family, Roman…"

"Please don't mention Roman…"

"I have to, he called me telling me what happened. Come on man, let's talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about."

"There is, Dean, Roman is so worried about you."

Dean laughs, but with no humor behind it. "Yeah, Roman is worried about me, sure, good one Chris."

"Dean, he is, he is literally beside himself right now."

"Well, once I'm gone, he won't be."

"You really think that is the answer? Knowing what he did?"

"At least he won't have to look at me again."

"Dean, you are gonna seriously put Roman through this again?"

"Through what? I almost killed him Chris."

"And yet, you are gonna do the same thing he did when he lost you once."

Dean didn't say anything but sigh while looking down to the busy streets below.

"Come on Dean, you have so much to live for."

"No I don't. There isn't anybody who will miss me, so meh.."

"I'll miss you…" said a voice behind Chris. Dean froze as he struggled to breathe. "Please Dean, don't do this. I didn't tell you for you to do this. I told you because I wanted you to realize just how much you meant to me and how much losing you hurt." Roman said as he struggled to wheel over in the wheelchair carefully.

"You hate me Roman, don't lie." Dean said as he finally found his voice.

"I did hate you Dean for a long time I did, but deep down I don't, so please…" he voice breaks, wanting to keep Dean from doing what he almost did himself.

Dean takes a deep breath before looking over his shoulder at both Chris and Roman, but more at Roman. "Give me one good reason why I should stick around."

Roman looks at Dean right in the eye and said, "Because…."

"Because why Roman?" Dean asked deadpanned.

"Because I still love you…." He said as his voice breaks.

 **A/n: not gonna lie, teared up writing this, this is extremely intense and I hope I conveyed the emotions between Roman and Dean. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for the love. Hope yall still like this story.**

The next day, after such a heavy night between Dean and Roman, Roman was getting ready to be discharged from the hospital. His mother offered to stay for the next month to help with his physical therapy and doctor's appointment. Roman was actually referred to Dean's clinic, but under Dr. Styles care since Dean and Roman were a conflict of interest. Dean, on the other hand, was still struggling with what Roman told him regarding his suicide attempt and his own. Roman actually called Seth after Chris brought him down from the ledge to help him while he does his thing at the moment. Seth came down and picked up Dean and thanked Roman for letting him know what was going on. He knew that Dean needed some help trying to get passed what happened. Seth even called Styles and told him that Dean was on a two week vacation at the courtesy of Chris himself. Styles agreed to step up and help out with no problem.

"Okay Roman," Chris said as he looked up and down on his chart. "I am gonna make sure that you stick with your routine for your therapy for your neck and back. I am referring you to Dr. Rusev, who has an unorthodox method that will help you heal better. His wife, Lana is a massage therapist that specializes in deep tissue healing, so hopefully within three months time, you will feel somewhat normal, but that depends on how you do, okay?" Roman nods as he looks down at his hands, making Chris look at him with sympathy. "Hey, it's okay, Dean will be okay."

Roman sighs as he rubs his eyes a bit before looking up at Chris. He owes Chris for helping him with Dean last night. He never meant for him to know what had happened to him. He didn't do it to hurt him per say, but to understand what the betrayal did to him. "I know, it's just…" he sighs, "It's just that I thought this anger was gone when I saw him, I didn't realize that it would hit me full force. I didn't even care that I hurt him at the moment. All I cared about what letting him know how I felt and what it did to me. I hope he is okay today." He sounded worried, and he shouldn't be, but he was. Watching Dean last night wanting to end his life for good scared the shit out of him. It was like he knew now how his parents felt when his dad found him in the bathroom that night. He lost Dean once, he didn't want to lose him again, but damn it, he was so fucking scared to admit that to him. He already admitted his still loved him, he didn't need to make it any more complicated than it already was.

Chris puts his hand on Roman's shoulder and offered a soft smile. "I know you didn't mean it Roman, but true love is tough, first love you never forget, and Dean was both of that to you. I know that he carried around that guilt for years. He put all his time and energy into his clinic as a dedication to you because you were the reason he became a doctor. He wanted so much for you to be proud of him even though he broke your heart and even though he knew that you hated him. No matter what, he never took care of himself, but others, because that is what you taught him."

Roman looked down with his eyes starting to water up before Chris continued. "He never stopped talking about you either. It was always, 'Well, I know Roman would have done it this way, or Roman wouldn't have done it that way', type of thing. I knew that deep down, he still loves you and wanted to do right by you in some way, even if you guys never got back together or saw each other again. By I got to tell you Roman," Chris said as he put the chart down and then folded his arms, "Dean seeing you that night and saving your life was a sign that maybe its time to let that all go. The hurt, the hate, the anger, everything. I know it is hard, but don't you think 15 years is a long time to hold a grudge? Think about it Roman, don't let it consume you anymore. It's time to let it go and start over again…unless you don't want that."

"I am just so fucking scared Chris. I tried dating to get rid of any memories and images of him to no avail. Everywhere I looked, I saw his face, like God was laughing at me again, like I hadn't suffered enough pain. I just don't know how to let it go even though you are right, I need to, I just don't know how…" he replied as he sniffled and wiped the tears that was starting to fall.

"Well, I can refer you to Dr. James Ellsworth. He is one of the top counselors in the state and he got transferred here about a month ago. I have heard nothing but good things about him and his work. Maybe you and Dean can do some sessions together and separate to help deal with all this. It's the only way you two can move on, however it may be, whether its together or going your separate ways but on good terms."

Roman thought about it for a moment. It actually wouldn't hurt to try and resolve this for good and to move on. He is so tired of being so bitter towards people. He is so tired of always being unhappy with his personal life. He is just so tired of it all. He looks at Chris, "Okay, if Dean agrees, then I will go for it," he whispers as he sees Chris's eyes shine a bit brighter.

"Awesome, I will see about setting you up for an appointment for at least a single session until we get Dean on board, which shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks Chris, for doing this for me and even for Dean. To move on from the hurt and betrayal."

"Anytime Roman, you are a good guy, I know you have a good heart that just needs to be mended a bit. And Dean will be the reason that happens, if you let it."

Roman smiles a real smile for the first time in a long time. Chris smiles back and picks up his chart. "Okay, while I get that set up, I will get your papers in order and your mother should be here at anytime to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay" he softy mumbles as Chris turns and heads out the door, leaving Roman alone with his thoughts.

 _I just hope this works. I just want to let the hurt go and to move past this. I just hope Dean agrees with it. I still love him, but will I be able to take him back if the question surfaces?_ He thinks as he closes his eyes for a moment. _Only time will tell if that happens or not. But I do need to let all this hate go before it consumes me even more._ He lays there for a while longer until it was time for him to go.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Dean," Seth said quietly as he enters the guest bedroom where Dean was staying. Roman had called him after what went down with Dean. Even though Seth and Roman hadn't really kept in touch, there was no animosity between the two, so it made it easier for Seth to help if he was needed. And in this case, he was, much to the surprise of Roman.

Dean looks up from his bed spot and looks at Seth, who was carrying a tray of food for him to eat. After Seth came and got Dean, they headed back to Seth and Randy's place and settled into the guest bedroom. Seth and Dean stayed up all night talking about what went down. Randy went to bed knowing that this was between them two. Dean cried as Seth held him, telling him it was okay.

"Hey…" he whispers hoarsely as Seth made his way over to the bed and put the tray down. "You didn't have to bring me food.."

"You need to eat Dean, need to keep your energy up some." He said as he sat down beside him. "And I know you are hungry, so please, please eat something on here?"

Dean sighs and smiles weakly as he picks up a piece of toast and starts to nibble on it some. His stomach had been doing flip flops so Seth made toast and eggs to help as well as some orange juice. "thanks for the food."

Seth puts his arms around Dean as he leans in and gently kisses his temple. "Hey, you need to figure out what you are gonna do. I can't have you trying to jump off buildings cause you don't want to be here anymore."

"I don't know Seth, I mean, Roman tried to kill himself that night. How the fuck am I suppose to take that? I hurt the one man who meant more to me than my own parents, and that says a lot."

Dean puts the toast down as he got up and started pacing a little bit in front of the bed as Seth sat there and watched him. He knows Dean is so scared and is hurting so much after Roman's confession. He just isn't sure how to help him, and its making him feel guilty.

"Dean…." Seth said.

"No Seth, Roman has fucking scars on his wrists from where he cut them. All because of me! You have any idea what that does to a human being when they find out that the one person they love more than their own life tries to take their own life?" He was breathing hard as he pulls his hair with his hands, making Seth get up and walk over to him and stop him.

"Stop Dean….please, I am not gonna say I know what that feels like, but watching you go through this is breaking my heart. But please remember that Roman still loves you, he even told me that."

"I don't deserve his love Seth…" he sobs as he leans into Seth's chest as he puts his arms around him to console him. "I don't deserve him at all, no matter what he said…."

"Yes you do Dean, listen to me, I got off the phone with Chris a while ago and he told me that Roman has agreed to go to counseling with Dr. James Ellsworth if you agree to go with him."

Dean then looks up at Seth with red rimmed eyes in shocked, "What?"

"Yeah, since you are on a two week vacation due to doctor's orders, this might be a good idea to do so that you two can work this out and move past it. He has agreed to do both separate sessions and duel sessions with you. And I honestly think it's a good idea. You two have some much hurt, anger and bitterness between you two that it needs to be squashed."

Dean moves out of Seth's embrace and walks over to the window that was facing the water and folded his arms. He didn't bother to wipe the tears that were falling because he just doesn't know how to feel at the moment. "What if he doesn't want to work it out? What if he doesn't want to try again with me? What if he still hates me, even though he said he still loves me?"

Seth sighs as he walks over to Dean and stands next to him, "Honestly, it's a chance you will have to take Dean. You can't be scared of the 'what ifs', but deep down Dean," he says with caution, "he does still love you. True love and first love are very hard to come by. You had both with Roman and you still have that with him whether you know it or not. You made a mistake Dean, don't you think you owe it to him and to yourself to overcome this mistake? Don't you think you owe it to yourself to let that guilt finally go that has been eating at you for the past 15 years?"

Dean looks down and closes his eyes, letting more tears fall down his face. He is so scared that Roman will completely remove him from his life for good. He is so scared that he won't get a second chance with Roman. He is just scared period, but its gonna have to be the risk he is gonna have to take in order to close and move on passed all this.

"Okay…." He said as he tries not to tremble. "Ill go if it help the both of us move on in some way, but I am still scared of how this will play out."

"I know you are scared Dean, but trust that things will work out the way they are suppose to. If you two are meant to be again, it will happen, you just have to trust what will happen. All you can do is just pray and hope that it goes your way as well as Roman's. And as I see it, you two are far from over, otherwise, you two wouldn't have even been seeing each other if it hadn't been for the accident. To me, that is a sign of a second chance, but it's up to you two whether you two do."

"Thanks Seth, for being a good friend and for everything you have done…"

Seth pats Dean on the back, "Don't thank me, its what friends are for." He smiles as he turns to go. "Please eat, I am gonna head to my room and make sure Randy is up and ready to go to work, so I will talk to you in a little while, okay?"

Dean nods as Seth leaves and shuts the door, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

 _I hope things go the way I would like for them to go. I don't know if I can handle another rejection from Roman, but I honestly wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to try again. All I can do is just try…I owe both of us that._

He pulls out his phone and finds Roman's number that he got from him last night before he left.

He hits his name and starts to write a text…

 **Let me know when our appointment for Dr. Ellsworth is. I would like to be there for our first session. – Dean**

He hits send and waits…

A few moments later, he receives his answer…

 _ **I got one scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9am. I will see you there. – Roman**_

 **Okay, that will work, see you tomorrow then. – Dean**

 _ **See you tomorrow Dean. :) -Roman**_

He softly smiles at that last text….maybe it won't be so bad. He can only hope…

 **A/N: Okay, so the question is…do you want to see Ambreigns work this out and be together, or would you rather go their separate ways once its resolved? Team Yay or Team Nay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow….only one person said Team Nay…everyone else said Team Yay…hope you are for the ride on this journey with our boys. Thank you for the love of this story. Now….on to this chapter, enjoy!**

It was 8:45 the next morning and Dean just showed up for his and Roman's first session with Dr. Ellsworth. To say he is nervous is the understatement of the century, but it is needed in order to go forward and move on to whatever is in store for him and Roman. He stops by the reception's desk where a young pink haired woman. Her name tag says Sasha.

"Umm…excuse me, Sasha, is it?" Dean asked nervously.

Sasha looks up and smiles while chewing gum. "Yeah, that's me, what can I do for you?"

Dean starts to rub his collarbone quickly, a nervous habit quirk he has had for years and he hasn't gotten better at it. "My name is Dean and I…I, uh…I have an appointment to see Dr. Ellsworth at 9 under either Dean Ambrose or Roman Reigns?"

Sasha checks the books and finds what she is looking for. "Ahh…yes, Dr. Ambrose, great to see you today. Just sit down and he will be with you in a moment." She smiles sincerely as she types on her computer to let the doctor know he was there knowing Dean is nervous as hell right now.

"Th…thank you…" he softly said as he sat over by table with a lot of magazines. He tries to pick one up and flip through, but couldn't concentrate. He was just too damn nervous.

15 minutes later, a small man came out of the office and looked over at Dean, whose leg was going a mile a minute. "Dean Ambrose?" he said as it made Dean jump a bit.

"Umm…yeah, that's me." He says as he looks at the doctor in front of him. _Where the hell is his chin? This is the doctor?"_ he thinks as he holds out his hand for a handshake.

Dr. Ellsworth returns the handshakes as he smiles. "Great, right on time, let's go in, shall we?" he walks over to the office door and waits for Dean to follow.

Dean nods as he heads in.

And he stops once he does.

"Hi Dean…" Roman said as he watches Dean freezes on the spot. Roman was still in his wheelchair by the couch.

"Roman? You are already here?" he stammers, still not moving.

"Yeah, I just had my first single session this morning before ours." He replied as Ellsworth moved around Dean and motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"Oh.." he said nervously as he sits down finally but not too close to Roman.

"Yeah, it went pretty good, I think." He chuckled lightly as he moves over to the other side of the couch, making sure he faces Dean with Ellsworth in the middle.

"Okay you two, now, Roman, as we stated in our session a bit ago, you said you are ready to face this head on, is that correct?"

"Yes, doctor," he said with very little emotion.

"Good, you Dean, if I can call you that?"

Dean started fiddling with his hands in front of him but nodded a bit, "Yeah, as ready as I will ever be."

"Okay great. Now, let me start off by asking, what brought you two here today?"

Roman spoke up first. "To hopefully move past the mistake from the past."

"Good, and you Dean?" Ellsworth asked as he started writing down answers from both Roman and Dean.

"To let go of the guilt and shame I have carried around from hurting the one man I have loved and hopefully be forgiven for my mistake." He said honestly, but it didn't let the fact that he was still shaking a bit from this. This was gonna be pure hell right now.

"Okay good. Now, Roman, why don't we start with you since we already had our session. Want to share what you told me earlier?"

Roman sighs as Dean looks over to Roman with a bit of hestitate in him. He just isn't sure if he is ready to relive this again. But he knows that in order to really let go and move on, he needs to do this. Otherwise, his chances with Roman may never happen. So he sits there and listens to what Roman has to say.

"Well," he started to say, "Not much to really say other than Dean broke my heart when I found him in bed one night with his best friend, Sami. It was the night I was gonna propose to him. I had the ring bought and paid for and ready to give to him. After seeing them two together, I turned around and ran home. I know Dean was screaming my name, but I didn't care, my heart broke into a million pieces. I went home, told my parents what happened, then went up to my room. Then I went into the bathroom and slit my wrists because I didn't want to live anymore. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. My dad found me in time. It took me a long time to recover from this, and once I did, I vowed to never be close to anyone ever again. To never love again. So I basically shut my heart off. And it is still off."

Ellsworth was writing all this down as Roman looked at Dean, who didn't dare move, but let the tears fall all over again. To hear this again literally shattering his heart all over again. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He doesn't know if he can relive this again. This was getting to be too much, but he needed to do this.

"My only two questions I have for Dean is 1) why? And 2) was I not enough?" he stated as he started to falter a bit. He was fighting back tears of his own. "I just don't know why I just wasn't good enough to stay faithful too. What the hell did I do to deserve the hurt I got. The heartbreak I got. What did Sami have that I didn't?"

Dean closes his eyes. He was fighting a losing battle. He couldn't look at Roman now. He knows if he did, he would completely lose it again. Instead, he gets up and walks over to the window and looks out to the ocean in front of him. He didn't want to look anywhere else at the moment.

"Dean? Are you gonna answer him?" Ellsworth pipes up as he still writes down in his notebook.

Dean sighs as he closes his eyes to let the tears fall again before opening them back up, still looking out the window. "Yeah…he deserves answers."

"Okay, whenever you are ready."

"Honestly Roman-"

"Look at me when you talk to me Dean," Roman said in a low and authoritive voice.

"No, because if I do, I won't be able to say what I need to say, so please let me do this this way."

"You are such a fucking coward Dean. You can't even tell me face to face the reasons why!" he yelled a bit louder than intended making Dean turn around to look at him. "You owe me that much Dean!"

"Guys-" Ellsworth tries to say.

"No, now, Dean needs to look at me and tell me why to my face. Be a man about this."

"Fine," he gritted, "You want to know why?" he walked over to where he was and sat down looking at him directly into his eyes. "You really want to know why?"

"Yes," Roman said calmly but not moving.

"Okay," he chuckled humorously, "fine…here is goes."

Dean sits back but doesn't take his eyes off of him. "I wanted to see what it was like to be with another man before we ever got married. I wanted to have some freedom because I felt like we were in a rut. We hadn't had sex in about a month due to finals and work. We were never around each other enough to even have a quickie anymore. You were always too fucking busy with getting ready for your bar exam. Hell, we didn't even kiss for almost two weeks!" Dean then got up and started pacing back and forth as Roman looked at him wide eyed.

Dean then kept going, "So that night, I invited my friend, Sami over to play games and maybe go to the bar. You told me you were gonna be late, AGAIN and to not wait up. I was so fucking tired of being alone. So, after playing some games, Sami and I started talking about me and you and how we started drifting a part in a way. Sami held me as I cried. He lifted my chin up and gave me a kiss. And damn did I miss being touched. I was so damn horny that one thing led to the next and we ended up in bed. When you came home, you walked into us just finishing up our second round. When I saw what was in your hand, I fucking knew I screwed up then. When you ran out, I tried to stop you to explain but you left. I broke down right then and there. I knew I lost you for good. I realized at that moment, how fucking stupid I was and what I had done. I got up, went into our apartment, and ended my friendship with Sami for good. After that, I knew my life changed for good. I tried to call you so many times, but you never picked up the phone. Hell, after a week of trying, you changed your number and your parents told me to go to hell and leave you alone. I didn't realize at that time what you had already did."

Dean was breaking down now, he sat down and put his head in his hands. Ellsworth gave his some tissues to wipe his face with, which he took. He sat back up and continued, "After that, I vowed that I would do everything I could to honor you. I studied long and hard and graduated with top honors as a PhD, opened my own clinic, and stayed single. Everything I did, I did because of you. You were my driving force to succeed. I never forgot you Roman, in the last 15 years, you were always on my mind. You were always in my heart."

Roman didn't move as Dean slumped down on the couch more. He didn't even realized how much Dean was hurting himself before he was caught with Sami.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me? We were always so open and honest with each other. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?" Roman said softly, but firmly.

"Cause you were never around. You were gone before I woke up for school and then to work when I was at school. We never could find the time."

"I would have made time Dean, I worked so much so I could pay off the ring I bought you. I was trying to study for the bar exam on top of finals to better prepare for our future. But you never once said anything!"

"I shouldn't have to all the time Roman! It was a two way street! How could you have not known since we didn't sleep together for a month! I was starting to think you were cheating on me at times!" Dean was running his fingers through his hair. This was hitting him full force and there was no stopping it.

Roman then was griping the sides of his wheelchair hard. He was getting angry again. "You should know that I would NEVER cheat on you! You were my world Dean! You were all I thought about day and night! I was gonna ask you to marry me for fuck sakes! But apparently I wasn't to you!" By now, the tears were flowing a lot more now. This hit him deep. He feels he wasn't good enough.

"Guys-"

"SHUT UP!" the both said in unison. Ellsworth did just that too, all while taking notes still.

"Roman, you were my world. My universe. My heart. I hurt when you weren't around. I literally thought we were drifting apart from each other. Like you were getting tired of me. Like I wasn't good enough for you. I felt that no matter what I did, it wasn't gonna be good enough for you. I made a mistake, a horrible mistake for not trusting in you more. But I won't take full responsibilities for the whole mess. Honestly, you could have found some time to at least tell me what was going on. Roman, "he sighs as he gets up and walks over to where Roman was and sat down next to him. "You were never not good enough for me. You were more than enough for me, but I felt like I didn't matter to you at that time. I missed your touches, your kisses, the sex we had, everything. I missed YOU, but at the same time, I felt like I also not experiencing my life enough before completely settling down for good."

Roman didn't know what to say, Dean felt he didn't live enough. "Well, I guess you experienced enough of it now for the last 15 years, huh?" he said flatly. "I get that you wanted to go out more, but you could have at least broke up with me before jumping in the sack with someone else." The bitterness was coming back.

"Roman-"

"No Dean, I realized just now that maybe I should have tried harder to make time for you, but I would have never slept with someone else while in a relationship. I was truly and totally in love with you and I thought that was enough. I didn't realize that I was pushing you away, but I still wouldn't have cheated on you. That is the thing that stings the most. I never pegged you to do that to me. I never, in my life, thought I would be hurt so bad to do what I did." Roman looked away, he couldn't look at Dean right now.

"Okay guys, I need to take a 15 minute break, so I will leave ya'll be for a moment, try and not kill each other", Ellsworth said as he closed his book and got up to head out, leaving both Dean and Roman alone.

Dean then slowly reaches over and softly takes Roman's hand, for which Roman tenses a bit. But Dean still takes his hand into his and gently caresses it. "I'm sorry Roman, trust me when I say that I have lived with this guilt for so long. I don't know what else to say, but that you forgive me one day. All I know is that I lost the best thing that I had in my life by being stupid. I should have said something, but I honestly wasn't thinking. I can never take back what I've done. I've tried to move on to someone after you, but no one even comes close. And no one ever will."

"Dean-" Roman tried to say.

"No Roman, listen to me. For you to try and kill yourself as fucked me up right now. I can't tell you what is going on in my mind at the moment. To think that I almost caused you to lose your life because of something I did to hurt you. That is the one thing that I don't think I will ever get over. It truly has fucked up my mind badly." Dean then squeezed his hand and held it to his face, making Roman hitched a bit. He missed his touches, but it still scared him.

"So that is why I think I am going to finally let you go for good Roman. You deserve true happiness in your life. Looking at me will only remind you of the bad memories. And this scar," Dean says as he traces it with his finger," will never go away because of me. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"So, you just gonna leave again, just like that? Without even trying?" Roman asked in confusion. "Like this isn't some sort of a sign for us?"

"What signs?" As Dean looks at him, trying to figure it out what Roman is saying. "Seems like all we do now is hurt each other but doing this. Like there is no good memories to even talk about-" Dean gets cut off by Roman grabbing his head and crashed his lips to his with some force that takes Dean by surprise but he doesn't back away, instead, he welcomes the taste he hadn't had in 15 years…..

They break away with both of them trying to catch their breaths, Roman leaning his forehead to Dean's with their eyes closed.

"Don't leave….."

 **A/N: yep…leaving it here. Hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas and got what they wanted! Now, in that spirit of the Christmas holidays, here is a little fluffy chapter, if you will. It's a flashback to happier times, but you will get the gist of it. Enjoy!**

Two months later:

"Okay, guys, glad to see you both here today, even though its Christmas Eve. Just wanted one more session before the holidays since I am out of the office til after the first of the year." Ellsworth said as he sits down with his paper and pen in between Roman and Dean, who have shown a bit of improvement since their first session a week before. Both have had their single sessions and duel sessions on the same day. Roman's first, duel second, and then Dean last after Roman leaves. There is still some work to be done, but both have been cordial with each other, Ellsworth would even go as far as to say that the friendship starting up again. They have had sessions where they have laughed and smiles at each other, and others where they were arguing and fighting with each other, but that's getting less and less and he is grateful for that. He really feels that maybe, just maybe, there is hope for these two. "So, to celebrate this Christmas, I want to know what good memories you two have had regarding this holiday?"

Roman, who is now out of the wheelchair and relies on a rolling walker to get around for his back, spoke up first while looking at Dean, who kinda smiles at the moment.

"Well," Roman said as he clears his throat, "Umm, well, there was the one Christmas, our freshman year in college…"

"Roman…." Dean said nervously, "Not that one!"

Roman chuckles as he continues, "Both Dean and I had just got done decorating, or well, as you call it decorating since all we had was bottle caps, paper clips, picture paper we printed off the internet and popsicle sticks galore since Dean here would eat a box of fudgesicle in two days."

"Hey! They were good! Took care of my sweet cravings at that time!" he spoke up, trying not to laugh.

"But it still turned out pretty good Dean, you have to admit that the tree looked awesome."

"Especially when you made a star out of paper clips. That was pure talent."

Roman blushed a bit, remembering how he took four paper clips and made a star out of it and put it at the top of the tree.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Roman, what are you doing babe?" Dean asked as he put the last of their bottle cap picture on their small tree they got from a Christmas tree lot that was only $3. It was kinda loopy, like a Charlie Brown Tree, but with a few more branches._

" _I'm making a star to put at the top of the tree," Roman replied as he sat on their bed, (twin beds they pushed together in the middle of the room. It was a dorm room, so anytime they had inspection, they pulled it apart until after it was done, then pushed it back together again), tongue sticking out to the side as he unfolds the last clip to connect to the rest that was already connected together. They didn't have much money even though their parents send them money every month, just enough to pay their food and other stuff they needed. But Christmas was a rough time of year so they saved up their money from their part time job to get each other one or two presents._

 _Roman holds it out to show Dean, proud of what he did._

" _Looks beautiful babe! Let's put it on the top of the tree!" Dean was excited. This is the first year where he was able to buy that silver watch he wanted so badly, along with an edible thong underwear where he hopes he can wear for being naughty._

 _Roman smiles as he gets off the bed and walks over to where Dean was at and placed the crocked star on the tree. Roman saved up enough to finally get Dean the leather jacket he was wanting for the past two months. He also got him some flavorable lube for their fun time if they can get it._

" _Looks so good Roman. We really outdid ourselves with this tree. Best on campus." He said as he smiled softly. It wasn't the richest tree from the store, but it was the richest tree from their hearts._

" _Yeah it does," he said as he kissed Dean on the temple. "Now we just need to just plug the lights in!" Roman watched as Dean bent over a bit to plug in the lights they managed to find at a thrifty store for .50 cents. Once plugged in, the tree glowed up and both Dean and Roman smiled as they looked at their creation._

" _Merry Christmas Dean" he said as he pulled him closer, leaning their foreheads to each other._

" _Merry Christmas Roman" he responded back as he places a soft kiss on Roman's._

 _Later on, they both opened their gifts to each other, Roman excited about his new new watch he wanted and licking his lips as he looks at the underwear he wants Dean, whose blushing, to wear that night. Dean was happy with his new jacket, telling Roman that he was the new James Dean now and shit. He also smiled when he saw the flavored tubes. He got strawberry and cherry. He couldn't wait to try it out as well._

 _Dean ended up with the underwear half eaten by Roman with a taste of cherry that he wanted to use as both him and Roman continued their magical love making rounds that made that Christmas their favorite one._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Ellsworth cleared his throat, bringing both Dean and Roman out of their trance, so to speak. "Sounds like that was a pretty good Christmas that ended very well."

Roman and Dean looked at each other, softly smiles, before turning to Ellsworth. "Yeah," Roman said first, "It was. One of the best nights of my life honestly. Our first Christmas together in college and our most memorable one."

"I agree with Roman. I had some really good Christmases growing up, but that one with Roman was by far my favorite. And not because of the best sex ever either."

"Umm…" Ellsworth said, turning red, making both Roman and Dean laugh a bit. "Okay, besides the sex, it was your favorite Dean?"

"Well, yeah, because as Roman said, it was our first Christmas in college together and we didn't have much money, even though our parents sent us money that was for bills and food. We both worked part time jobs throughout the summer and part of fall and saved it for Christmas. We knew it wasn't gonna be much, but we had each other since we couldn't go home due to weather. So we made the most of it by ourselves. I never regretted it either. That was the night I found myself truly being in love with Roman. Like I knew he was the one for me. Truly was a magical evening."

Dean looks down at his hands since he couldn't look at Roman. He never told Roman when he fell completely in love with him. Now he did.

"Wait, you fell in love with me in college?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I loved you in high school, but in college, that night, is when I knew what real true love really was. I mean, we both didn't have much but we both managed to make it happen. True love was about being with someone whether they had nothing or a lot. Whether we both were broke or rich, it didn't change us. That night showed our love from the inside. And for that Roman, I thank you."

Roman sighed as he wiped his face. He didn't realize it, but Dean confessing when he fell in love with him for real took him by surprise. Roman was in love with him as well, but even he didn't know when. He just knew, from the moment in high school, that he was the one.

"Well, we have a breakthrough with Dean," Ellsworth said as he wrote on his notepad. "Roman? What about you?"

Roman sighs as he looks at Dean, who still hadn't looked up. "Dean," he said softly, but Dean didn't move. "Dean, please look at me…" Dean finally looked up when that voice come to him. Roman rarely used his begging voice, but in this case, he did. It is still his weakness.

"Dean, I wish I could say when I fell in love with you, but I can't. We had been together for about 3 ½ years at that point, but I knew the moment we started dating, that you were the one I was gonna marry one day. There was just something about you that only I saw. You were this tough ass kid who others thought were stuck up because your parents gave you everything you wanted, but deep down, you were someone who was just like me. Caring, gentle, but didn't take crap from anyone. You were honest and sincere. You were my first and only true love."

"Until I messed up…." He mumbles as he looked back down.

"Dean, we are only talking about good things today, focus on that, okay?" Ellsworth said as he placed his hand on Dean's knee. "It's okay, we are just having a happy memory that I want you to think about."

Dean nods as he leans back and looks back up at Roman. He sees that small glint of light he hadn't seen since before that fateful night. Dean smiles as he nods to Ellsworth, "Okay…"

"Good," he said, "What are you two doing for this holiday? Roman?"

"Umm…I'm suppose to go to my mom's for the holidays, but that got cancelled since mom won an all expense paid cruise for women only. So it's just gonna be me and the nurse that will come by and check on me until she gets back."

"Dean?"

Dean felt kinda sad that Roman will be spending Christmas alone, so he decided to invite Roman over for the holidays. "Well, Seth and Randy are having their annual Christmas party tonight, which I am going to and then I"m going home to cook dinner for Christmas dinner at my house tomorrow night with Seth and Randy." He said as he looked at Roman, who smile didn't match his eyes. "Roman? Would you like to come to the party with me and dinner tomorrow night? I know Seth and Randy would love to have you join us."

Roman looked at him in surprise.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, but I figured since you don't have any real plans that you would join us to have a little fun." He said as he looked down at his fingers fudging with each other.

"Umm…." Roman said as he looked at Ellsworth, who was looking at him to see what his answer would be. "Sure…umm, that would be nice, thank you."

Dean looks up in surprise of his own and smiles a small smile. _He actually agreed to come with me to spend Christmas with him?_ He thought as he scooted forward some. _Don't screw this up Dean!_ The voice said as he calmly and softly took Roman's hand in his, causing Roman to hitch a breath. Seems like their touches still affects each other but don't want to admit it to each other.

"Don't thank me Roman, I'm glad you agree to come. So I should be thanking you."

Roman lightly squeeze Dean's hand before letting go. He smiled at Dean as Ellsworth takes notes. He knows that deep down, there are still feelings they have for each other, even though there is still things to work out, he sees that these two are still in love with each other, they just need to get past the hurt and focus on the love they have for each other. He hopes this Christmas party and dinner will help thaw that hurt they have held on to.

"Okay, that is it for today's. Dean? Your session will be after the holidays as the same for Roman. So go and have fun and I will see you in a couple of weeks, okay?"

Both Dean and Roman nods as Ellsworth gets up and nods before leaving the room and both of them alone once again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the session and later on that day, Dean went and picked Roman up, (since he can't drive for a while, he even told Roman's nurse he will call her if anything happens), and they headed over to Seth and Randy's house for the party. It wasn't very big, just mostly close friends and co workers from their clinic. Roman even had a good time talking to Seth and Randy, catching up with them for real. He was happy that both Seth and Randy got together and are happy themselves. A part of him was a little sad that he wasn't like them, but it is Christmas and he wanted to be happy in other ways. Dean made sure Roman got what he needed since he still had the walker to move around. For the first time since the breakup, the tension wasn't there and Roman was grateful for Dean's help and attention. It seems like the ice is slowly thawing away.

"Dean?" Roman asked he puts his coffee down. They were at Dean's house for the dinner he was having in an hour.

"Yeah Roman? Need anything?" Dean asked in response after coming out and putting the Ham and stuffing on the table. He ended up bringing Roman to the house to spend the house. It took about two hours to plead that nothing will happen and that his nurse can come over to help him rehab in the exercise room he had. He had three extra bedroom he could pick from. Roman finally relented and the nurse brought his clothes and other stuff into the bedroom furthest from Dean's. He didn't need any temptations when things are slowly working their way.

"Yeah, can you hand me my small bag that is by the kitchen door? It has my meds in it that I need to take."

"Sure, hold on…"

Dean goes and grabs the bag and hands it to Roman, who smiles in return. "Thank you.."

Dean nods and smiles as he heads back into the kitchen as Roman takes his meds. He then thinks back to that Christmas they talked about the day before. "It really was a great Christmas…" he says to himself as he looks around at Dean's. He realizes Dean has the house decorated but no tree.

"Hey Dean? Where is your tree?" he asked loudly so Dean could hear him in the kitchen. "I noticed you have your house decorated but no tree."

Dean comes out with the mashed potatoes, gravy and a tray of pickles, olives and beets. He sets that down then walks over to Roman.

"Well, would you let me walk you to the big den? I do have a tree, its just not out here."

"Sure…" Roman said as he reaches out as Dean bends down some and helps him up. Dean then grabs the walker near by and then helps Roman as he slowly walks to the Den Room on the other side of the dining room.

They get to the Den Room, Dean opens it up and lets Roman inside. There, Roman stood frozen at the tree that was in front of him. He felt tears welling up into his eyes.

"I saved all the homemade ornaments from our freshman year, including the star that you made that year….I wanted it to be a special Christmas for you this year, regardless of us not being together."

"D…Dean….." he barely said as he sniffles, he is looking at the tree that was exactly like their freshman year, only it was a bit bigger.

"I hope you like it Roman, this is my gift to you for Christmas. I just wanted you to have a good memory this year."

Roman then looked over at Dean, who was standing there nervously, and reached out his hand. Dean took it and slowly moved beside Roman. Roman then put his forehead to Dean's, tears flowing. "Thank you…". He brings his other hand up to Dean's face and slowly places his lips onto Dean's, taking him by surprise, but he didn't pull away. He brought his hand up around Roman's neck and deepened the kiss.

Meanwhile, Seth and Randy arrived to find the kitchen and dining room empty. They both quickly walked over to the other side and saw the light from one of the rooms shining. They walked over, realizing it was the Den Room. They looked inside and was shocked at what they saw…..both Dean and Roman kissing….on Christmas.

"Well, I'll be damn….A Christmas miracle in the works baby…" Seth said both him and Randy smiles at the scene in front of them.

 **A/N: hope you enjoy this, Merry Christmas! (we still have a few more to go, so hold on!)**


	9. Chapter 9

After Christmas, Dean and Roman were getting along for the first real time in a long time. The tree was pretty much what sealed it for Roman. Honestly, despite everything, he really never stopped loving Dean, but it was the hurt that he just couldn't get passed. Maybe, just maybe, for New Year's, he can finally let that hurt go and completely start over with a clean slate. So, with the help of Chris, he came up with the idea of having a New Year's party at the best hotel in town, The Remington Hotel. He invited Seth, Randy, AJ, Bayley, pretty much all of Dean's friends and employees. With the therapy going the way its going, seems like they are finally on the right page. Now, he just wants to be able to maybe, try again. But, if he is honest with himself, he is a bit scared.

"Hey Roman, did the catering come by yet?" Chris asked as he walked up to where Roman was sitting, tying little bags with confetti in them.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago, they should be getting everything set up within the hour. I hope everyone likes the food. I ordered it from Amore, the restaurant next door with the dude with the crazy ass hair do, but the man makes some damn good crepes and his speciality, which is Enzo De La Rose, or whatever the hell he calls it, but it's a pasta dish with pesto and about four different veggies and cheese."

"Oh!", Jericho says with a chuckle, "That explains the tall dude who keeps saying soft all the damn time!"

Roman laughs as Chris sits down and helps with the bags. "So," he says softly, "What is the plan with Dean?"

Roman sighs as he puts down the last bag he tied before grabbing another one. "I'm not sure Chris. I mean, he did an incredible gift for me at Christmas, I am just not sure if he is ready to move on and start over. I can't handle another rejection again."

Chris stops and puts his hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop and look at him. "Hey, you said to me that you guys kissed twice already in the last two months. The last one being on Christmas. Trust me, he has been battling with whether or not you are ready for him. He wanted so badly to give you something to remember and to hold on too. He showed me the tree he did for you before he showed it to you and the memories behind it. He told me it took him about two weeks to get it up and decorated like it was in college."

"I know Chris, but I never gave him anything back…"

"You are putting together a party for him to start over as fresh and new. I think he will be overjoyed at what you pulled off for him." Chris sighs as he brings Roman closer and touched the sides of their heads. "Roman, you have to just have faith that it will work out. I know you are taking a huge step in this, but trust me when I say, Dean is more ready than you think he is. He is just as scared. Look how far you two have come in the last two months. The hurt has to be getting less and less now."

"True…I am not looking to get married or anything, I just want my best friend back for now."

"Roman, do you honestly think that is what Dean wants? Think about it, he's been with you pretty much the last few months helping you with your rehab and taking you out for dinner with Seth and Randy. Not pushing or anything, and I am not talking marriage either, but I know its gonna be more than just best friends. You two have a history together, you two still love each other, do you really think its not gonna be more than that?"

Roman puts down the bags and pushes them away. He looks down at his fingers as Chris rubs his shoulders. "Roman," Chris says, "Do what is in your heart. Take that chance. Give Dean some credit. You will be surprised."

Roman looks up at Chris and softly smiles. "Thanks, I guess that is what it comes down to." He chuckles as he struggles to get up with his walker. Chris is beside him helping him. "I just need to go and check on the rest of the decorations. But thanks for the talk."

"Anytime man….just drink it in maaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Oh shut up asshole!" Roman says as he playfully smacks Chris on the arm as they walk to the other side to check on the rest of the party.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dean! Are you ready to go, the party starts in 20 minutes!" Seth yelled as both him and Randy wait downstairs at Dean's house. "I swear he acts like a woman sometimes. He takes an hour just to fix that mop hair of his!"

Randy laughs, "Umm…babe, no offense, but you take about three hours to get ready, and two hours of it is just your hair and face!"

"Hey, gotta keep the hair looking good and you know how sensitive my face is when I don't moisturize three times a day! Oh and for my eye brows, they gotta keep their shape!" Seth said as he tries to look offended, but doesn't pull it off very well.

Randy walks over to Seth and puts his arms around him from behind and puts his head on Seth's shoulder, "And you look sexy as hell, but cut Dean some slack, this is the first time he is actually trying to look good for someone he hadn't been able to get out of his mind for a long time. He is nervous and scared."

Seth sighs a bit, softly rubbing Randy's arms around him, "Yeah, I know, Dean deserve to be happy, you know? He's been pining over Roman for the last 15 years, and now that Roman is back, I just don't want them to go back to square one again. They really have come a long ways in the last two months of therapy. Honestly, I am a bit nervous and scared myself."

"So am I, but if what we saw at Christmas was any indication of how far they come, I will say that I believe they will be okay. Their love never died, it was just broken, but it never went away. Dean carried that guilt for a long time, its time for him to let it go and to just start over. That is what Roman and this party is really about. Fresh start."

"And they deserve a fresh start together. Let's just hope they get it." Seth smiles as he turned around and gives Randy a soft peck. "Love you…"

Randy smiles, "Love you too babe."

Dean then shows up as Seth and Randy look up. "Wow….um Dean….wow…." Seth struggled to say. Randy was just as speechless.

Dean, his hair slicked back, was wearing a black long sleeve, buttoned up shirt with a pair of black slack pants. He has one gold earring in his left ear and a gold watch that matched his black and gold belt. He eyes are as blue as the sky on a bright sunny day. In his right hand, over his shoulder, was the jacket that Roman bought him their Christmas year in college.

"Do I look okay?" he stammers as he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"Honestly, if I wasn't with Randy, I would try and date you myself." Seth blushed as he complimented Dean. "You seriously look extremely hot dude."

Randy laughs at Seth's little compliment, "I agree with Seth, you look handsome, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you guys, means a lot. I am so fucking nervous guys." Dean says as he walks over to the mini bar and gets a bottle water to drink. "I don't know what to expect…"

"Well," Seth says as he and Randy both walk over to where Dean was, "If what we saw at Christmas was any indication, I have a feeling its gonna be what you have wanted for a long time…."

"Which is?"

Seth puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, "A second chance Dean, the chance you have been dreaming about for the last 15 years."

"But what if I fuck it up again?" asked Dean who nervousness has him shaking badly.

"Hey, Dean…do you plan on fucking it up again?" Seth asked honestly.

Dean looks at Seth straight in the eye, "No, as God as my witness, I don't plan on messing anything up with Roman." He smiles for the first time that night, "But I am just so damn scared."

Randy then pipes up, "Dean, its okay to be scared, but don't let that deter you from allowing yourself to start over again. Take a chance. You and Roman have really come a long way in a short amount of time. Take what you learned in therapy and apply it to what you want to happen. Roman is doing this for you, so to me, that tells me that he is ready to move on passed the hurt. Its up to you whether you can do the same."

"Yeah, but that scar on his wrist is a constant reminder-"

"Dean, yes, it's a reminder, but also be grateful that he is still here. He is here for a reason, and that reason is you. Whether he knew it at the time or not, he survived it, and survived the car wreck as well. So, take that chance, this may be your last one."

Dean sighs, he knows they are both right. He smiles at them both, "Thank you for being such good friends, don't know how much that means to me…."

Seth and Randy then grab Dean and gave him a hug, "Anytime bro, that's what we are hear for."

They break apart, "Now, let's get to this party, we have 10 minutes!"

"Let's get to it then!" as Dean grabs the keys by the door and headed out to the party.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party is in full swing as Dean, Seth and Randy arrived. Seth and Randy spotted AJ and Bayley as Dean spotted Roman and Chris by the drinks.

"I see Dean is here," Chris said as he smiled and nodded Roman towards Dean.

Roman takes a deep breath as he turns around, his breathe was damn near stopped when he saw him. The way he was dressed. He definitely cleaned up well. Not know the fact that they hadn't really seen each other since Christmas night when they kissed. They texted, but other than that, this was the first time they seen each other since then. Roman went home two hours after dinner and thought all night about this kiss. Thinking if another chance was really possible. He never really stopped loving Dean, but he didn't know if he could ever completely trust him again. It would have to be a day to day thing, but he did know that he didn't know if he could let him go again.

"Dean…." He barely said as Dean approached him. "You look…wow…." Roman was looking at him up and down, unknowingly licking his lips.

"Thanks," he blushed badly, "You cleaned up well yourself."

"Well, look at the time," Chris says as he pretends to look at his watch, "I gotta go, I need to talk to Tyler before I find Owens, you two gonna be okay?" he asked sincerely.

Both nodded as Chris nods back and walks away, leaving them alone.

"Hey…." Dean says softly.

"Hey…"

"Umm…you did great with this party man. You really outdid yourself this time." Dean was so nervous that he was tapping on his collarbone.

"Thank you, I try with what I can…"

"Well, you did great…"

"Dean, I did this party because I wanted to do something for you since I wasn't able to for Christmas."

"Roman, you didn't have to do anything. I was the one the fucked up, not you. I should be the one throwing you parties and making Christmas good memories again."

Roman takes Dean by the hand. "Follow me…"

Dean nods as he helps Roman with his walker to the balcony by the catering. Once outside, Dean slid the screen door shut and walked Roman over to the rail.

They both look out to the beautiful scenery of purple and pink sunset over the mountains. Then they both look at each other, hand in hand.

"Dean, the last two months have been hard for me, therapy wasn't what I wanted to do, but I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to get past the hurt and pain of the last 15 years."

"Roman-"

"No, let me finish," he pleaded as he moves to sit down with Dean pulling a chair in front of him. Roman takes his hand again into his and holds on tightly. "I realize that maybe I did neglect you a bit without realizing it. Maybe I did drive you away to another man. I honestly didn't realize what it was doing to you. All I thought about was working to get you a ring to propose to you with. For that, I am sorry. I should have been more available to you."

Roman's eyes were rimming up with tears, bringing Dean's hands up to his lips and softly kissing them. He then put them back down to their laps. "Now, I want us to start over, clean slate…I want to be able to look at you and see YOU and not the heartache anymore. I still want the memories we have had when we were younger, but I want new memories too."

"Oh Roman…." Dean was starting to break down, tears threatening to fall.

"Dean, I love you, always have and always will. I never stopped loving you. I won't deny that the trust will need to be worked on, but I am willing to move on and start afresh for the new year. I don't want to be miserable anymore. I want to be happy, and I realize, that happiness is still with you, if you want me."

Dean leans down and kisses Roman's hands and he rubs the knuckles with his thumbs. "Roman, for the last 15 years, I have never stop thinking about you, loving you, dreaming about you, having another chance with you. You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one that messed up things for us, not you. I want you to know that you will always have my heart. Just know that I have never stop loving you in my heart."

Roman closes his eyes as Dean leans forward and brings his head to Dean's. "Roman, I want a second chance with you. It's what I have dreamed about for a long time. I want us to start over, but I am not gonna lie, I am so scared that I am gonna lose you again. But, I want a clean slate for the new year too. I don't want to waste another year wondering if we are gonna try again. I love you Roman, that never stopped with me. I want my happiness back again, and that happiness is you."

"30 SECONDS TIL MIDNIGHT!" someone yelled from inside.

By that time, both Roman and Dean looked up at each other and both wiped the tears away from each other as they smiled. "So we can try again?" Roman barely whispered.

Dean smiles, "Yes Roman, we can try again…"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all screamed inside as both Roman and Dean leaned and placed their lips together in unity and shared their first kiss of the New Year.

 **Okay, so now, one more chapter to go before we have the Epilogue. So my question is….do ya'll want to see them re connect with smut or no?**

 **I want to say thank you for showing this story a lot of love. I am doing a sequel to this but I wanted to reunite them before I did that. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the final chapter before the Epilogue….thank you again for the love!**

Dean and Roman made it up to the top floor suite. It was bought out for the night by Roman so that they would not be any interruptions. Dean still helped Roman a bit with his walker. He is proud of Roman, it seems to be improving each and every day. He still has his struggles, but with Dean there, Roman knows that he will, one day, completely recover.

"Here is the suite," Roman said as he gets the key out for room #1109 and swipes the card to open the door. "Hope you like it…" he whispers as Dean opens the door and helps Roman in.

Once Dean walked in behind Roman, he looks around. It was beautiful. It looked like a two bedroom apartment than a suite. "Oh my God….Roman…." he breathlessly says as he continues to help Roman as he looks around. Everything was in white with gold trimming. The living room had a black couch with matching tables and lamps with white carpeting rug underneath.

"This is….Roman, this is beautiful….you didn't have to do this…" he whispered as he sat Roman down on the couch and put his walker by the side of the table. "This is just….wow…."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to make this a night to remember. I rented it out for the night in hopes that we can both make some new memories." Roman leans back as Dean walked around in awe. The window was huge with sheer curtains to look out into the night sky lighting up with stars after the fireworks. Next to it was a huge mini bar, (well, huge by his standards, but still…lol), that had almost every type of whiskey and rum they could make. They also had some soda and water as well.

"Roman," Dean chuckles, "you really outdid yourself this time. This place is gorgeous."

"Yeah, well, wait till you see the bedroom…" he said as he chuckled nervously.

Dean looks over at Roman and softly smiles. He then walks over to him and then sits on the coffee table in front of him and gently places his hands on Roman's knees. "Roman, we don't have to have sex tonight. We can go as slow as you need too. I ain't going anywhere. I'm staying here with you. I promise you that with all my heart."

Roman sighs as he sits up and places his hands over Dean's. "I know Dean, it's just that its been so long and why it doesn't have to be like, sex sex…I still want you and want to recaptured what we lost all those years ago. I just want to touch you again, but I will understand if you don't want that…" Roman looks down, not wanting to see Dean rejection him again.

Dean takes one of his hand, places it under Roman's chin and slowly lifts it up to where his eyes meets Dean's. "Hey, I want to touch you so bad, I just want to make sure you are ready for it. For 15 years I have waited for this moment. But if you want to touch me, we can, we don't have to do anymore than you are ready for. And also, you aren't completely healed yet, so the actual sex part may be out of the question for at least a couple of more months, depending on how your rehab goes."

Roman smiles as his eyes brimmed up with tears that were threatening to fall. Dean softly wipes it away, "Hey, no more tears, its gonna be okay, we are gonna be okay. We will take this slow, okay?"

Roman nods as Dean lets his face go. He then gets up and gently helps Roman up to meet him, nose to nose. Dean leans in a bit and places a chaste kiss on Roman's lips before smiling. "Okay baby, let's see that bedroom."

Roman laughs a bit as he sniffles away the last remaining sadness in his eyes. Dean takes him by the arm and gently has Roman lead him to the room that he knows he won't be leaving for the night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chris, Kevin, Seth and Randy were sitting at the table in the ballroom after the party winded down a bit. They were all chatting about what they hope will be happening.

"50 bucks says they are gonna do the deed tonight!" Chris said as he just down his last whisky shot.

"50 bucks says they don't get past 2nd base tonight!" Kevin says as he laughs at Chris trying to stock the last shot glass into a pyramid.

"Ya'll are terrible!" Seth pipes up and he finishes his beer before leaning into Randy, who just took a sip of his own. "I think they will take it slow and rediscover their passion again, you Randy?"

"Hmmm, I agree. Roman isn't quite ready for the full on sex mode, but I do see them reconnecting again, on a much deeper level. Not everything is about sex guys."

Both Chris and Kevin looked at Randy, realizing that what he said as some truth to it. "Besides, it really isn't our business if they do or don't. What is our business is that we be there for them regardless of what happens between them."

"Wow Randy, when did you become the sensible one?" Chris asked as he takes a drink of water after having enough alcohol for the night.

"Since I been watching both Roman and Dean reconnect and rediscover what they lost. They still have a ways to go, but I feel that they will make it this time. But I don't see them rushing into it. They both suffered so much without each other that jumping into it will be a mistake. I just want them both happy and it looks like after the last couple of months, they are on their way to their happiness again. I just don' want them to mess it up by doing anything they could regret doing." Randy then kisses Seth on the temple and places his chin on top of his head.

Seth then looks up at Randy, "And you wonder why I love you so much. You really are a man with a sensitive soul to you."

Randy chuckles, "Yeah, well, don't let that out, it will ruin my viper reputation I got going…." Seth laughs as he placed a kiss on Randy's lips.

Kevin then spoke up. "Randy is right, they have come along ways from what I have seen. I see no need to rush into this. They both have a lot to make up for and I hope tonight is a true start for them."

Chris and Kevin both smiles as they nod at Randy's answer. "To Roman and Dean, may they make it for good this time." Chris raises the glass as the other three follows, "To Roman and Dean" they all said in unison before they take their drink of water.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean sets Roman down on the bed gently and puts the walker over by the door. "So you can't get up and try to get away.." Dean said sarcastically. Roman laughs as Dean steps over in front of him again and slowly takes Roman's jacket off and puts it on the back of the chair by the window. He then squats down and unbuttons Roman's shirt slowly. With his fingers gently touching his abs, Roman hitches his breaths and Dean glides the shirt off of his shoulders and tosses his on the floor. Dean could do nothing but stare at Roman for a moment. The full tattoo he has on his right arm and chest damn near took his breath away. "Damn Roman, you look so fucking gorgeous…and that tattoo is just purely fucking awesome on you." He leans down and glides his touch across his tattoo, making Roman squirm a bit.

"Dean…." He struggles to say as Dean then undoes his pants…..he was so hard just by the touch Dean was doing to him. "Please…."

"Patient baby….I need you to lean back a bit, okay….so I can get the pants off." Dean coos as Roman leans back a bit to lift his ass so that Dean and glide both his pants and briefs at the same time. The moment he pulls them down, Roman's dick pops right out and stands straight up against his stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuck Roman," Dean licks his lips at the sight of the one thing he loved about Roman, his dick. "Just how I remembered it. Long, thick and brownish purple head that is just waiting for my mouth."

Dean's dirty talk almost made Roman come undone as Dean pulls the pants, brief and socks completely off of him. He was basically almost laying there completely naked. "Spread your legs baby….let me make you feel good." He says as he runs his hands back up his thighs to where his dick is pulsating. Leaking precum so much that its forming a pool on Roman's abs.

Roman does spread his legs wider….Dean leans in and takes his tongue and swipes it across his slit, making Roman almost jump. "Fuck Dean….please….fuck…." he begs as Dean smirks whiles swirling his tongue around the head before completely engulfing Roman's dick in his mouth. Roman lays back and grabs Dean's hair to further take him into his mouth. Dean grabs his pelvis and holds them down as he starts to suck up and down, making Roman start to fuck his face. "Oh God….fuck Dean….so good….fucking hell…."

Roman hasn't felt Dean's mouth on him for so long that he forgot what it felt like. Yeah, he dreamt about this again, but never thought it would happen. Dean's mouth was always his weakness during sex. He gave the best damn blowjobs in the world. No one could compare to him in that department. His mouth was a lethal weapon.

Dean was still going up and down as Roman slid in and out of his mouth. He didn't know what to do at that moment. He was almost there from the hot coil sensation in his stomach, but he wanted to keep going. So Roman, the caring man he is, kept Dean's head going as Dean held him down, just so he wouldn't hurt himself as he is still healing. "Don't stop Dean…please….your mouth feel so damn good…" he babbles as he arches his back as he continues to thrust into his mouth at a reasonable rythum….Dean took one hand and went down on him to unbutton his own pants as he was painfull hard from Roman thrusting into his mouth. This was always Dean's favorite thing to do to Roman, was suck him so hard and so long until he knew he could suck him dry.

Then, Dean, takes both of his hand and has Roman remove his hands from his head as he released with a huge pop, leaving Roman to whine at the loss….

"Dean…." He as panting as he was still so hard that he almost started to touch it.

"Roman….look at me…." He demanded as he takes off his shirt and pants as well, leaving him completely naked…."Keep your legs spread for me….okay?" he whispered as Roman nodded yes.

Dean then comes in between Roman's legs and leans down on top of him with his legs on each side of Roman…"Let me know if you start to feel pain, okay?"

Again, Roman nods yes as Dean lays down on him with their dicks touches each other, Dean then starts to slowly move to create friction between them as their dicks rubs together, making both men moan loudly.

"Fuck Roman…." He pants as he holds Roman's hands above his head as Dean and Roman keep moving and thrusting their dicks into each other making their precum mix together and making more messes that they didn't care about. "Just like that Roman…just like that…" he says as sweat starts to drip down his face as he leans in and softly kisses Roman, making him squeeze Dean's hands harder. Roman then wraps his legs around Dean's to increase the friction as he is almost there.

"Fuck baby boy, I'm almost there, fuck, don't stop…" Roman murmurs as he picks up the tempo more and Dean picks up the message to go faster and faster.

"Fuck Roman, so am I…fuck…." As he puts his head back as he lets go of Roman's hands and places them by Roman's head as his dick starts to spurt white cum…."fuuuuuuuuuucking hell….fuck fuck fuck…." He says as his cums shoots all over their stomach and chest as Roman keeps going….he is almost there….

"Almost there…fuck…almost there…." Roman pants as they go faster and faster until a few moments later, Roman's dick shoots hot white cum out all over them mixing in with Dean….he screams loudly as he continues to keep going…..

After a few moments, both Dean and Roman finally come down on their high as Roman unwraps his legs from Dean's waist and Dean kinda gently lays on Roman, both trying to catch their breaths….They didn't care if they were covered in cum and sweat at the moment. They were both too blissed out to care. Then Dean grabs one of Roman's hands into his and Roman brings it up and kisses it before they both laid there almost falling asleep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Dean got off and went into the bathroom to get washclothes, Roman moved up the bed to where the pillows were and laid his head there. Dean came out and gently washed Roman down to where he was as clean as he could be until they could both take a shower or bath in a while. Dean, after cleaning himself up as well, crawls into the gigantic king bed that was in the middle of the room, and slid under the covers after helping Roman get comfortable.

"Dean?" Roman said after finally finding his voice after their intense session.

"Yeah?" Dean responded back.

"Thank you….."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For taking this second chance with me." Roman said softly as he brings Dean closer and wraps his arms around him. "I never knew just how much you meant to me again until I saw you. I don't want to take this second chance for granted."

Dean circles Roman's chest with his fingers as Roman plays with his hair. "No Roman, it's me that should be thanking you for giving me the second chance. I honestly didn't think it would happen, but I am glad it did. I promise to do right by you this time Roman, you have my word on that."

Roman squeezes Dean as he lays his chin on his head, "And I promise to be more attentive with you. We both made mistakes that cost us 15 years. I think if we both would have stopped and talked to each other, I think we would have been okay and not wasted so much time."

Dean fights back the tears as he listens to Roman…."I love you Dean, always have and always will. And I hope that one day, we will be forever."

Dean smiles at that thought. "So do I Roman, so do I…." as he puts his arms around Roman's midsection and hugs him again. "I love you too Roman, more than you will ever know…."

They both smile into each other…Dean looks up at Roman as he looks down at Dean, Roman leans down and starts to kiss him again, and Dean was glad to respond to that.

Both then held each other as they both closed their eyes, dreaming of what their lives will bring next. Both dreaming of the other proposing to the other. Both smiling at what could be the start of the next chapter of their lives…..

 **Annnnnnnnd that concludes the story, stay tuned to, Epilogue, you aren't gonna want to miss this!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: a big thank you for showing love for this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to stop by and read the newest two shot story, "When They First Met" and have a little fun!**

 _Four years later:_

"Daddy! Daddy! Time to wake up for Papa's birthday! Wake up!"

Dean wakes up and sees a little girl with big blue eyes and black hair whispering beside him staring at him with her big toothless grin in front of him. She was excited that it was her papa Roman's birthday and she wanted her daddy to help get things going.

"Okay princess, let me get a robe on and I will meet you downstairs, okay?" he asked as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay daddy! Don't keep me waiting!" she exclaimed as she jumped down and ran downstairs to wait for Dean.

Dean could hear Roman chuckling lightly as Dean rolled over and hugged him from behind. "You weren't suppose to hear that baby. She is gonna be heartbroken if she knows you heard her." He chuckled as he leaned in and gently kissed his ear, earning a moan.

"Careful baby boy, careful. The last time you did that, we almost didn't make it to dinner last night and trying to explain it to our daughter was almost a disaster."

Dean laughs a bit as he moves back a bit letting Roman turn on his back. Dean leans in and places a kiss on his sweet lips before looking in his eyes. "Happy Birthday baby. Love you." Then bent down and kissed him again, this time, a bit longer, but not too long."

Roman lets out a little moan as they break away, "Thank you baby boy," he whispered softly, "Now go on out of here and help babygirl with whatever she wants to do for her papa's birthday. Otherwise, we are gonna have a little princess tantrum on our hands and I don't want that right now."

"Yeah I know, never can say no to Cerina, she sure has a temper on her when she wants to." Dean said as he got up and placed a boxer and robe on as Roman sat up with the sheets covering just above his v line.

"Well," Roman playfully laughs, "She has your temper if we are honest!" Roman then turns and slids off and puts on his briefs and shirt before heading into the bathroom.

"Yeah well, she looks just like you, I don't how we lucked out like we did, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Tell me about it, the fact that she ended up with both our genes is rare, but I am glad it worked out like it did. She is definitely our firecracker."

"That she is, " Dean replied as he turns and heads to the door. "I will call you when breakfast is done, until then, take a shower and relax, its your day babe, okay?"

Roman peeks out the bathroom door, "I will, or try too anyways, I'll be down when you call me…"

Dean smiles and blows him a kiss before going out and closing the door behind him, leaving Roman alone for some peace and quiet.

Roman, as he turns on the shower and strips down, recalls the day their new lives started three months after New Years.

" _What are we doing here Roman?" Dean asked in confusion. Both Roman and Dean went to the park after dinner. They were suppose to go to the movies with Seth and Randy but them two told them they wanted some time alone, not wanting to tell Dean the real reason why they didn't come with them._

 _Roman said nothing for a moment, leading Dean to the gazebo that was decorated in white and red. White lights and red cornations with soft music playing. "Roman?" Dean asked as they stopped in it._

" _Dance with me Dean." Was all Roman said as he turned around and pulled Dean closer to him as the cool crisp air gently blew by. Dean went to say something, but Roman held up his finger and placed it on his mouth to silence him. "Just dance with me for a bit Dean…" he said in a soft, but deep voice that Dean loved so much. The last three months since they reconnected, they spent every day together, even to the point that Ellsworth told them they no longer need therapy anymore. And Roman's rehab was almost complete as well. Roman was no longer relying on a walker but still experienced pain in his neck from time to time. But other than that, he was healing quite nicely and that made not only Dean happy, but Jericho as well as Dean's friends from the clinic. He still had to take it easy though and not to rush, but he felt better than he had in a while. He owed that to the fact that he found love again in Dean, which he feels helped him get better. After their last session, they went back to Dean's place and for the first time since college, they made love. They went slow, fast, sloppy, perfect, everything. They literally rediscovered themselves again in such a way that they never have before. It was the most intense lovemaking session they ever did. And it hadn't been boring. They were always trying to top their sessions, (if that was even possible)._

 _Dean nods as he lays his head on his shoulder and started swaying back and forth to the song, "I Will Always Love You". It was their song from high school that they made love to for the first time. He couldn't believe Roman remembered after all these years. Dean looks up with tears brimming in his eyes and sees Roman smile softly at him as he leaned in and kisses his forehead. "You remembered Roman, you remembered our first song…." He trembled a bit, making Roman hold him closer._

" _How could I forget the song that we made love to for the first time? That song will always be our song. I was hoping you remembered as well." He said as he stepped back and twirled Dean around, making him laugh as Roman laughed with him while bringing him back in._

" _This is beautiful Roman, what is the occasion though?"_

 _Roman cleared his throat before stepping back a bit to get down on one knee as he pulled out the black velvet box. Dean eyes went wide in shock as he watched the scene in front of him. He was literally speechless as Roman opened the box to reveal…..the ring…..and a nervous Roman looking up at him._

" _Roman….?" Was all Dean could get out before Roman spoke up._

" _Dean," he started even though every fiber of his being was trembling with nervousness that he hadn't experienced in years. But he wanted to do this so he continued. "Dean, when you came into my life again, I never thought I would ever love again, I wanted to hate you forever, but deep down, I knew I couldn't. You were there when I didn't want you to be, but you never gave up on my recovery or my heart. I fell in love with you all over again, even though I was afraid to take the chance again. But as the therapy went on, and the more we spent around each other, you melted my heart again. Then after Christmas and New Year's, I knew then I was hooked again. So…."_

 _Roman's voice was breaking as Dean's tears starts to fall…."Dean, I saved this ring in hopes that one day, deep down, I would ask you to marry me, so here I am, on one knee, with this ring that I have worked so hard to get, to ask you if you would be mine forever, to be my husband, so Dean, would you marry me?"_

 _Dean thought he was dreaming, he thought he was seeing things when he sees Roman in front of him with a ring. HIS ring…..the tears are falling more and more as Dean reached down and touched the box softly…to make sure this was real…._

 _Roman started to panic a bit, "Dean?"_

 _Dean then looked at Roman and smiled as he pulled Roman up to him and kisses him,….hard….after a few moments, they break apart, trying to catch their breaths as Dean finally speaks up…._

" _Yes…." Was all Dean said._

 _Roman breaths a sigh of relief as he takes the ring out and places it on Dean's finger. "Perfect fit…" he says as he brings Dean close again and kisses him again…..both smiling as they dance under the song and night sky again….._

"ROMAN!" Dean yelled as Roman got finished getting dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Coming!" he yelled back as he heads out the bedroom door towards the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ROMAN! PAPA!" both Dean and Cerina said as Roman walked in the kitchen.

Roman smiled as he walked over to both of them and kisses each of them on the forehead. "Thank you both…" he looked down and saw they had made pancakes, eggs, bacon and biscuits. "This looks so good, you make this baby girl?"

"I help make the pancakes while daddy made the other stuff." She beamed brightly as she brought up the plate of pancake with a smily face and a candle. "I hope you like it!"

Roman picks up his three year old daughter and gives her a big hug and kiss. "I love it babygirl, thank you for making this birthday the best yet."

"Hmmmhmmmm, what am I? Minced meat?" he said in a fake hurt voice that made Roman laugh as he put Cerina down and gave Dean a hug and a kiss as well.

"Thank you baby…so much for making this possible." He said as he leaned in and kissed him again.

"EWWWWWWW! No kissy!" Cerina said as she stuck her tongue out.

Dean and Roman chuckled as the break a part. "Okay babygirl, go set the table and we will get breakfast going, okay?"

Cerina smiles as she jumped down and started setting the table.

"Remember the day she was born?" Dean asked as placed Roman's arms around him.

"I do, the best day of our lives besides our wedding…." He said as they both remembered Cerina.

" _She is so beautiful, isn't she Roman?" Dean asked as he picked up their newborn daughter, Cerina Jo Ambrose-Reigns, and held her close._

" _Yes, she is beautiful….we made a beautiful baby girl Dean." Roman said as he leaned down and softly places a kiss on her head of black hair as Dean held her up._

 _I can't believe she has both our genes. How was that possible?" He asked._

" _Well, I read that somehow, both our sperm somehow caught the egg at the same time. I read that it's a one in 2 million chance of that happening. We chose a good surrogate lady that was able to make that happen. It was like winning the lottery jackpot." He explained as Dean hands over their daughter to Roman to hold. "She has my hair and skin color and your eyes and nose. She is gonna be breaking some serious hearts as she gets older."_

" _Well, she can keep breaking hearts, cause she ain't dating until she's 50!" Dean said as Roman tries to keep from laughing as he sways Cerina to keep her sleeping._

" _Dean, I know that she isn't dating until she's older, but 50?"_

" _Yep…50, meaning, we will be dead by that time!"_

" _Dean, quit being so dramatic, we don't want her to rebel, do ya?"_

 _Dean looks at him as he sulks a bit, "Humpf"_

" _Dean, don't worry, she will be able to defend herself and know that I am a lawyer…I can make things disappear." He said semi serious._

" _And I am a doctor, so I can castrate any boy that hurts her…" he said as he tries not to smirk at that thought._

" _That's my boy!" Roman said as he goes over and sits by Dean. "We really did good Dean, and I know that we will do everything we can to protect her."_

" _I know, I am just a bit scared is all…" he admits as he leans over and lays his head on Roman's shoulders as he takes one of Cerina's hands around his finger. "I just want her to have a good life like we did when we were young."_

 _Roman puts one arm around Dean, "She will, she also has grandparents that will make sure of that too." He smiles. "Speaking of grandparents…"_

" _Yeah, I gotta call my parents and let them know and you gotta call your mom and tell her." He said as he whips out the phone. "But first, its picture time!"_

 _Roman chuckles as he poses for Dean to take then Roman does the same for Dean….._

"Okay Papa,daddy, all ready!" the girl said happily as they both looked at the table that was set up.

"Nice job princess" Dean said as he gets the food. Cerina gets Roman's hand and leads him to the table to sit down.

After all the food and drinks are set, Dean lights the candle on the pancake Cerina made. "Okay Roman, its birthday time!"

They both sing happy birthday as they watch Roman blows out the candle. He didn't need to make a wish, his wishes already came true. He was happy with his family and how everything turned out. He really did have a One of a Kind Love with Dean. And he wouldn't change that or their little girl for the world.

 **And that concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed this little journey. Thank you for all the reviews, the favs, the follows. The sequel is in its plotting stage right now, but once I have it down, I will write it out. Until then, enjoy the other stories, including the new one I posted last week!**


End file.
